A New Life
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry- Jax/Prince. James created a virtual game. He has two sons. Jason his older son with his wife and Jax his son that no one knows where he came from but is assumed to be the child of his mistress. Jax has always been sickly then he stumbles across the game and becomes Prince. Futuristic world. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Jax ran as fast as he could down the street gasping for air as he was chased.

"GET HIM!" Someone behind him yelled.

Jax kept running . Bruises covered his body. His shirt was ripped and barley hanging on to his body. His jeans were ripped and slashed and barley hanging on him as well. He was barefoot. He had black hair that flew behind him, he had a baby face , with deep blue eyes currently filled with tears that flew off of his cheeks as he ran. He was 18 but everyone confused him with being 14 even though he was tall. He didn't know where he was going but he had to escape. he had to get away from those guys who'd just tried to rape him.

He tripped but kept his footing. A stone fence was up ahead. It was tall but he thought maybe he could make it. He jumped and grabbed the top of the wall hoisting himself on top he quickly dropped on to the other side ignoring the pain racking his body. He was a sickly person and didn't have much longer to live. He'd wanted some milk and they'd been out so he'd went to the store and ran into these guys. He fell on to his butt and began coughing. His body jerking with every movement. Blood splashed over his hand. His brother was going to kill him. He began moving again not seeing the cameras turning to follow him. He stumbled around until he found himself in what looked like a store room. He hid behind some boxes that were pilled high and tried to catch his breath. His whole body hurt.

"Huh?" he saw a visor laying on the ground. "This looks like Jason's VR visor." he stared at it. " He said that he uses that game to escape..." he stared at it for awhile longer. "I could really use an escape right now." he put it on. His body went slack as he slipped to the floor in a pool of his own blood. He was bleeding badly from a gnash on his back.

He didn't hear people come bursting into the room and to his hiding spot.

"He's really hurt." A woman said, " We have to get him to a hospital. "

"He wont make it." A man said, "Get him into our hospital and call everyone you need. I'll pay the over time costs. " he knelt watching the boy . "He found a visor...get me this visor data at once! I'll be in my office!"

* * *

"Hello." Jax blinked at the woman sitting on a chair in front of him. "Please make your character. "

A screen appeared in front of him. He used himself as a base, he chose an elf class so his ears grew on either side of his head. He chose black hair like his own that was messy spiky and down to mid back. His eyes he chose silver. As armor he chose black hiking boots, black jean pants , and a leather jacket with no shirt. He picked motorcycle gloves on his hands.

"Choose your weapon."

"Weapon?" Jax wondered, looking at the list of weapons he could choose. "I'd like to wield magic..." the magic list showed up. "Uhm...lets see...I'll start off with the most basic fire..."

"Very well." the person said, " Now your name choose a name for yourself... "

"I don't know." Jax said, he felt weak. "I don't know what to pick..."

" Are you feeling well?" The girl asked, frowning. "How about I name you...You are Prince. " she smiled at the boy. "Hey, pay attention..." he blinked weakly at her."My name is Jess send me a PM when you arrive."

With that Prince was falling. He landed safely on the ground near a lake. He was unconscious.

* * *

"Prince , huh?" the man said watching the monitor . "You have a sick humor Jess. " the woman next to him removed her visor and smirked at him. "Hn? He chose Magic. He doesn't know anything about this game does he?" Jess giggled next to him. "His body was in such bad shape. I wonder what he was doing putting on that visor. "

"Maybe he wanted to trap his mind in the game in case his body died."

"You read to many manga. " The man scoffed. " Though theoretically it could work. " he pressed a button and another monitor came up showing his medical staff. He pressed another button. "How is he doing?"

"This maybe all for nothing. " the female from before said, "This kid is very ill. He has cancer that's been untreated..."

"Do what you can, Tasha."

"I will , of course."

he ended that call.

"Brian look into this kid's family. "

"No need, " A man on his left said, "He's Jason's baby brother. " the man clenched his teeth and looked back at the still sleeping boy. Yeah, he could see it. "Different mothers. He lives in town with Jason. His mother died six years ago to cancer. He's had it on and off for years never getting treatment once. Jason can't pay for it on a cops salary and their father refuses to acknowledge him as being his. According to what I've found out they've given him less than a month to live. "

"I can already tell you he has longer than that." Tasha's voice said, "He was up and moving around, and the cancer seems to be contained to one of his kidney's. This kid would have had to be in a lot of pain. " She was working hard. "If we remove it the kid could probably survive. "

"THat's odd why hasn't it spread?" Brian wondered leaning back in his chair. " That's not normally how cancer works is it? I mean I'm no Doctor but that doesn't sound right."

"It's not ." Tasha agreed, "It's very confusing. We'll know more soon. We've patched up everything that was hurt tonight and are doing scans to see what is going on. "

"Keep me updated." Chain said, "Jess, go in game to check in on him. After all you did tell him to contact you."

"I'm on it!" she lowered her visor again and was soon going through the process of becoming her character.

Her shirt tore of and became a shirt that covered her breasts only with a spaghetti strap on her left shoulder, a huge blade formed on her back, her pants tore of leaving short shorts, gloves appeared on her hands, her sneakers changed into knee high boots, her black hair done in a ponytail became blue hair down in a braid down her back. Her green eyes became the same green as a cats and a black leather vest with a silver chain in a noose on the back over her shirt. She did a flip as she entered the world and landed beside the body of Prince.

* * *

Prince woke with a bit of a moan. he was feeling better. A lot better. Better than he had in a very long time. He sat up.

"There you are!" Jess said, squatting in front of him. "Have you been resting this whole time?"

"Here i am?" Prince repeated, he tilted his head to the side. "Oh am I ?"

"Don't you know?" Jess asked , frowning. Prince shook his head. Jess smiled gently. "You're Prince and I'm Jess. I'm your friend and we are traveling together. "

"We are?" Prince asked , as he was pulled to his feet. "Why , what are we doing?"

"Anything we want." Jess laughed, "But first lets teach you some basic skills. "

"Okay." Prince said, "What do I need to do?"

"Do you remember how you can fight?" Jess asked pointing to some kind of jelly slime. "Try and kill that."

Prince thought about it. He summoned fire into his hand on instinct and shot it at the Jelly Slime.

"Fireball." the Jelly Slime died . He looked at Jess. "Like that, sister?"

Jess blinked at the baby faced teen that was the same height as her.

"Sister?" she mumbled, "That's right, I'm your big sister and you did good. That's right. Now lets pick up what was dropped. "

"Okay, sister." Prince smiled, brightly. Melting Jess's normally icy heart. "Oh, Sister I got some gold pieces and a small jewel, and some jelly . "

"That's great." Jess said, kneeling down next to him. "The gold is money of course. Put it in the second pouch around your waist. " he did. "That's your money pouch okay?" He nodded at her. "Put the jewel and jelly in the first pouch. That's your inventory."

"Inventory?" He asked as they stood. He blinked at her. "I don't think I understand , Sister."

Jess gave him a sad smile then sighed.

"Don't worry about it for now, okay?" He nodded, "You did really well. Now, tell me, Prince what Job do you want?"

"Job?"

"Yeah, " She said, "Do you want to train as a Healer, A mage, a Mage knight, you know your job? Because depending on what you want to be we'll need to find different things like those jewels and jellys that can some how make your weapon."

"Okay, I want to be really strong and use all sorts of weapons so that I can protect you and others, Sister. I want to learn lots of magic and help lots of people. Can I do that?"

"I think you want to be a Guardian class." she told him. "In that case we have a lot of work to do. You're going to be killing a lot of monsters so that you can get what you need and grind your spells ...er...train your spell so that you can get better at casting it. " He smiled at her hanging on her every word. "Well, lets go find some more of those slimes."

* * *

"We don't have a Guardian Class in this game. " Brain said. They were in a giant circular room with small monitors and large ones that took up most screens. They all sat in small pods that were raised off of the ground. The boss was in the highest with Jess on his right and lower down, and Brian on his left on the same level as Jess. "Should I create one?"

"I'll do it."

"Hey , Chain. " Brian said looking up at the man. "I'm going in. Jess is getting flustered. Prince doesn't know this is a game. "

"yes , keep him occupied, I have work to do. " Chain replied.

Brian lowered his visor down to cover his eyes and let the game take him into the vortex he would fall through to do his change and go in to the game. He wore no shirt, only his black leather vest with a silver chain in the form of a noose on the back, baggy light weight jeans, sneakers, archer gloves, a quiver on his back with a bow, his brown hair became a flaming red, his eyes a cat green, his right ear was pierced all the way up.

He flipped and landed right in front of the two of them scaring Prince.

Jess glared at him.

* * *

"Where'd you come from?!" Prince demanded "Leave my sister alone."

"Cool of, Kiddo." Brian laughed, "I'm a friend of your sisters. "

"Brian!" Jess yelled kicking his face with her foot and sending him flying into the tree behind him. "You idiot! What are you doing here! I told you I was busy today!"

It was code for you moron why'd you appear right in front of the kid who doesn't know this is a game.

"I thought I'd pop in to have some fun." Brian said getting to his feet. He smiled at Prince. "Hey, you must be Prince, yeah?"

"Huh?" Prince asked, "am I ?"

"Yes, you are." Jess said, "I told you that earlier remember?"

"Oh, that's right." Prince nodded, 'i'm sorry Sister I keep forgetting. "

"It's alright, little guy don't worry about it. " Brian said, "anyway, I'm Brian, My job is Sniper. Let me hang out with you."

"Okay, since your sister's friend. " Prince said, looking around, "Right, now we are hunting stuff down so I can get a weapon made when I get my Guardian Job."

"That's a worthy job." Brian said, having thought of something. "But you know Guardians have to help lots of people and go on missions to save people..."

"I can't wait!" Prince said, "I just want to help everyone! Everyone deserves to be happy."

* * *

Outside the game in his office Chain worked hard to create this new class and classes within that class. He suddenly had an idea to do class upgrades he'd have to rewrite a lot of the game and piss off a lot of people playing the game but he didn't care he'd already ordered Ashley to set a press conference and release a statement.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hows Prince?" Chain asked Tasha . She was still on monitor. He just reconnected being able to speak to him. "What's wrong?"

"Prince isn't human." Tasha sighed, "He's some kind of ... I don't know the only word I can think of his ...cyborg...He looks human acts human, thinks he's human but he isn't. It wasn't cancer killing him but a virus. The doctors must have been payed to tell Jason what they did by Jason's father. " she sighed. "His body acts human as well. We can fix his body better in the R&R department some of the Engineers . "

"Right transfer him right away. " Chain sat back thinking. He was watching how happy Prince seemed to be in that world. He hung up on her and pressed a button to Talk to Brian and Jess. "Does he seem to be de aging to you two?"

* * *

Brain and Jess both looked at each other than the boy. Jess blinked.

"Oh, my god he's shrunk." Prince was off fighting again a ways a head of them so he couldn't hear. "He was the same size as me only a few hours ago. "

"He still seems to be a teenager though. " Brian said, "Though he acts a bit younger. Quite a bit younger."

"SIS!" Prince came running back over. "Sis , look,. " he held out a dagger. " I won this off a bird I killed. I thought maybe we could cook it and eat it but it vanished when it died. I got more money too. I've got a lot of money now don't I sis?!" he was looking up at her with adoration in his eyes. Brian hid a laugh in a cough. " Sis?"

"I don't know, we'll have to count it when we get home."

"Home?" Prince repeated then smiled, "Okay! Sis, do I have enough to get my weapon?"

"Not yet." Jess said, "Guardian Jobs are the hardest to get that's why it's so rare to find one. " Jess explained. "It's getting dark out I should take you home. " She pulled him to her and he beamed clinging to her. Brian smiled at the two of them. She touched the necklace she wore. "Teleport Home!"

They appeared at the Chain Gang Guild Hall. People were all over. By now everyone in the Guild would know about Prince. She lead him to the counter of the bar.

"Two dinners , an Elixir bottle and a refill on mine." She payed. Then lead him to a table where they sat.

"How much do I owe you sis?"

"I'm your big sis I'll take care of you." Jess said, shrugging him off. "Save your money for stuff you want. "

"Are you sure, sis?"

Jess could tell she was shocking people because of how she was acting.

"Of course, bro." she said tousling his hair. "Listen, I've got to go out for a bit but I'll be back by the time you wake up okay."

"Are you leaving now?"

"No, I'll leave once you're in bed."

They ate after Prince thanked the guy from behind the bar.

"This is really good, sis." Prince beamed, "This drink is amazing too! I was feeling really weak from fighting all day and this made me fell a whole lot better. "

"That's great. " Jess said eating her own dinner. She sipped some of her Elixir just because she was thirsty. "We'll start again in the morning. "

"Don't you need sleep too, sis?"

"I'll be fine don't worry."

* * *

Jess removed her visor and sighed, sleep sounded good. Before Prince had shown up she'd pulled three all nighters in a row.

"I'm going to my room." she yawned stretching out as her pod was lowered to the floor. "I put the kid in one of the rooms. Hopefully he stays there. "

Chain didn't answer he was staring at Prince on his monitor while still working on the latest upgrade as he was calling it. He felt the need to solve the mystery of who or what Prince was. His group hadn't made the game themselves but it had been abandon by Jason's father and they had taken it over and made it better than ever. He decided .

"Jess." Chain said, "Take the day off. She jolted , "I'll greet Prince personally. He can't return to his body yet, and you need some rest. "

Chain went back to his monitor and watched Prince. He could watch every player in the whole game whenever and wherever he wanted. He pressed a button that would broadcast his voice in the game.

"All Severs are going down for maintenance log out now. " he said, "All systems are going down for maintenance log out now."

Prince opened a tired eye but then just rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Bring up all players on all maps." he ordered the other in the room. The monitors changed. Everyone was listening. Saving their games and getting out. "Make sure we don't have any lagers if we do force them out."

"RIGHT ! "Several people said, they broadcast their voices. "Maintenance starting in ten minuets exit the game now or be ejected and start at your last save with a heavy penalty . "

* * *

Prince had found a broom and was sweeping the bar room when the bartender had appeared from the back.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm helping." Prince said, with a smile. He went back to sweeping. "I'm Prince."

"Andrew." Andrew said. "You like helping?"

"Sure do." He had a pile on the floor and it was rather big. Andrew smiled fondly at Prince he reminded him of his own younger brother. "Do you know when Sis is coming?"

"She has to work but I heard you'll get to meet Chain today."

"Chain?" Prince asked, "Is he scary?"

"I would hope I'm not." Prince looked at the man who'd just appeared. He was getting used to that already. Instead of replying Prince just turned away and went back to sweeping. "Do you think I'm scary?" Prince shook his head. "Well, my name is Chain. Your big sis works for me and I felt bad for having her work today so I came in her stead. She really is needed though. " Prince didn't respond. Chain raised his eyebrow. Prince had talked to everyone else just fine so why wasn't he talking to him? "So I was told you're trying for the Guardian Job."

"Yes." Prince suddenly beamed, "I like helping people and Sis says that that is the perfect job for me because then I can help all the people I want to! "

Andrew was in shock was that why he had to suffer through a class change and stat decreases? Because this kid wanted a new class? He was going to kill whoever came up with that. Wait didn't the kid say that Jess had come up with it? Okay, so he wouldn't kill her. He couldn't even if he wanted.

"Where is your dustpan."

"You can use this stuff to make weapons and other things so take it with you." Chain said, Prince looked at him doubtfully. "Jess didn't tell you? This is a game, Kiddo. You're body is sleeping in the real world. "

"So Sis went home to real world and left me here why?"

"Because you're on summer vacation and she wants you to have as much fun as you can. " Chain said as Prince did what he was told. " Your body isn't exactly asleep. See some mean people were chasing you and you fell and hit your head which is why you can't remember anything. Your body is sort of in a coma but Jess didn't want you to suffer so she gave you a visor and transported your mind here to this game. "

"oh, " Prince said, "Is that why everyone keeps appearing out of no where?"

"That's right." Chain said, "Now have you eaten breakfast?"

"Nope." Prince said, simply. "Lets go fight monsters and help people. "

He began marching toward the door.

"Prince, your breakfast."

"I'm fine." He said, "I want to go outside!"

"You need to eat." Chain insisted confused on why he was acting like this.

"NO!" With that Prince ran outside.

* * *

He was soon lost in the city he found outside the Guild Walls. He was scared and wanted his sister . He wanted someone stronger to protect him. He was on the verge of crying when he spotted a little girl yelling up into a tree.

"What are you doing?" he asked standing beside her and looking up.

"My pet is stuck up there." She said with a lisp. "It's a slime. It's blue. A bird carried it off. "

"Don't cry I'll help." Prince walked to the tree and grabbed the lowest branch he managed to pull himself up. He'd never climbed a tree before because he was always sick. But if it would help he would try. He climbed until he saw an empty nest with a little blue slime in it. He carefully took the pet and began climbing back down the best he could. He finally got back to the ground. He smiled at the girl and handed her the slime. "Is this your pet."

"Oh, yes, thank you." she said, "here." she handed him a ball. "You can have this. "

"Thanks." The girl ran off. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"There you are!" Chain sighed, Jess out ran him and soon had Prince by the shoulders looking him over. "Cool of , Jess."

"Sis!" Prince cried, happily. "What do I do with this?"

"Huh?" Jess looked at the ball in his hands. "Where'd you get the ball?"

"I rescued a girls slime and she gave it to me. "

"You did a quest?" Chain asked, "Huh? Well, that'll certainly help you get to be a Guardian. "

"You bounce it." Jess said, she showed him. Then handed the ball back to him. "Why did you run off?"

"He was being mean!" Prince told her. "He wouldn't let me go outside! "

" All I said was that he had to eat his breakfast." Chain explained at the glare he was getting from his long time friend. "He yelled that he wanted to go outside and stormed off."

"Why did you do that?" Jess asked again leading him toward the Guild. "All you had to do was eat your breakfast and Chain would have brought you out to play."

"I don't know." Prince told her honestly. "I can't remember. But ... I don't think I got to go out much, sis. "He frowned and looked up at her he was about shoulder level with her now. "Didn't we live together, sis?"

"No, sorry we didn't." Jess said, trying to think. "You see we don't have the same parents."

"Then how are you my sis?"

"Because you want me to be." She said, hoping it would work. She got a huge smile in return. "I do however know your brother. He's your real brother in real world. " she told him. "I'll talk to him about it. But, for now I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ground you." He looked up at her with teared filled eyes. The Guild Hall was packed. "No! Don't look at me like that! You will eat your breakfast then you may go outside but you may not leave the Guild Yard! You will not go training today. " His lip began trembling. "You should have thought about that before you took off on Chain! Now sit down!" she pointed to a table he sat sniffling. A moment later a dish full of fresh fruit was sitting in front of him. "Now eat your breakfast ! Huston will babysit you today as Chain seems unfit to do so!"

With she vanished before the man sitting at the same table could protest. The man fell back into his seat sighing. He glanced at Prince to see that the obviously upset boy was eating.

"Why are you so upset?" He groused.

"Sis, yelled at me." he sniffled. "Are you Hue?"

"Yeah." Hue huffed. "Man, I've got things to do today. " he then sighed, Jess would kill him IRW if he didn't follow her orders and if she didn't she'd make sure Lance did. Lance was one of Chain's older brothers his second in command and Jess' boyfriend whenever Lance deemed he had the time. "You done?" The plate was empty so Prince nodded. The plate vanished. "Then come on out into the yard. Like I said I got stuff to do."

His "Stuff." Turned out to be working in an ore pit that was in the back of the property. Prince watched for over an hour before speaking. He went and pulled on Hue's black leather vest the same Jess and Brian and Chain wore.

"What?"

"I want to help." Prince said, "Please teach me how."

"Eh?" Hue blinked down at the boy he knew to 18. "Don't have a pick axe for you. Go ask Brian for one. He should be at the smith. It's near the front gate."

"K." With that Prince ran off to try and find Brian. He was soon lost again. This place was a city in and of itself he finally walked up to a woman selling clothes. "Excuse me." The woman turned to look at him. "Where is the Smith?"

"Why do you want to go there?" she asked, "I'm Ashley. "

"I'm Prince." he said, "Hue told me to find Brian at the Smith and ask for a Pickaxe . "

"You're not far, Prince. " She pointed, "See that garden?" he could so he nodded, "Go up there and walk the length of the gate. Turn to your right and you'll see the Guild Hall. Go there and he should be in stall near the gate from the Guild doors. "

"Thank you."

With that Prince set off again still carrying his ball having forgotten about his inventory pouch.


	3. Chapter 3

"Brian!" Brian turned. "I found you at last."

"You been looking for me?"

"I got lost." Prince said, "I wanted to help Hue in the Ore Pit but he said he didn't have a Pick Axe for me so he sent me here to ask for one. "

"I can make you one." Brian nodded, "No money. " he said when Prince reached for his money pouch. "You have to do me a favor."

"To help?!" Prince's eyes lit up and he nodded hyperly. "I want to help!"

"Thought you might." Brian chuckled, "Go see Sammy the Seamstress and pick up my hat." He gave him twelve gold coins. "This should cover it. Keep what's left over."

He then gave directions and Prince was off. Though he ended back up at Ashley who looked amused.

"You're Ashley?"

"That's right." she nodded, "What can I do you for?"

"Brian said, this is where I'd find Sammy the Seamstress. "

"Aye." Ashley nodded, "She's in back. come on then." Ashley spoke with a thick Irish accent. Prince followed. "Sammy, company. It's the young Prince everyone is talking about."

The woman was undoubtedly Russian and gorgeous, but Prince held and showed no interest.

"What can I do you for?"

"Brian sent me to get his hat." Prince stated happily. "I have the gold."

"I see. " Sammy sighed, "You see the thing is I use Spider Silk in that hat so it is resistant to spells. My spiders have wondered off in to the garden to eat the tomatoes that Dennis grows. Go ask Dennis to let you in the garden so that you can get rid of my spiders. They should come right home once you defeat them. They should also drop the silk. Six should do it. "

"Okay!" With that Prince turned to leave.

"Wait. " he stopped and turned to look at her. "Put your ball in your pouch."

"Oh, right. I forgot. " he did. "I'll be back!"

* * *

Dennis was amused by Prince who had walked past him four times and had finally had to have Gil walk him straight to him. The kid was hopeless with directions or he'd rushed off with out them. Chain had arranged this for Prince last night during the upgrade and of course they were all threatened and forced to go along with it.

"Hello, Sammy the Seamstress wants me to clear the spiders out of your garden so that your tomatoes are safe. "

"You do that. " He said, "an' if ya do it without hurtin' my tomatoes I'll give ya somethin' good. "

"Don't hurt your tomatoes got it." Prince said, then frowned. "I only know fire." he was saying it more to himself. "I'll think of something. "

He was let into the garden and given directions to the tomato patch. Then taken there when he confessed he didn't know what a tomato was. Dennis cursed Amnesia and deadly boss' who always got their way.

Prince stood in the sectioned of Tomato garden and could see the spiders. He tried to figure out how he was going to do this then had an idea. His ball was all red . He grabbed it and set it up then hid behind a tree. Sure enough a spider came to investigate. It was about as big as his hand.

"Fireball!" the fireball left his hand and shot the spider on to it's back where it's legs waved about helplessly. "Fireball!" The spider vanished. He cheered and collected the gold and silk. He quickly hid again. He did this each turn. It turned out that his ball was very popular and he just kept going until the spiders stopped coming. He gathered everything up. Then returned to Dennis who looked amused beyond amused Prince was carrying his ball again. "The spiders liked my ball. "

"Yes, I saw." Dennis laughed, "Here's that gift I promised you." he handed over some seeds. "Now you can grow yer own Tomatoes . "

"Good cuse those Tomatoes looked really good. " He put the packet of seeds in his pouch. "Thank you."

He ran the whole way back to Sammy.

"I'm sorry it took so long." he said, "They just kept coming. "

"Da, all my spiders have returned. All 100 of them." she looked surprised. "I need 8 silk."

He counted the silk out and handed it over.

"Go play with Ashley now." Sammy ordered.

"But I still have 92 left over!"

"Save it. "

Ashley listened to how he had gotten the spiders away from the tomatoes. She was soon laughing.

"They just kept coming after my ball. " He was bouncing his ball. "Good thing I ran away this morning so I could save the girl's pet and get my ball."

"Guess so." She chuckled. She then explained that the inside of the Guild Base was for Chain Gang members to hone their skills and buy things. People with prestige with their Guild could shop there as well.

"Wow, that's cool. " Prince said, "I think this whole place is cool. It's really big and I get lost a lot because I don't know where I'm going. once I learn where I'm going I'll get there faster. "

Ashley certainly hoped so the Gang was going to get annoyed fast if they had to keep showing Prince around their own base.

"It's done." Sammy said, coming outside to hand him a green Archer's hat "That will be nine gold. " He counted it out. That left him three left over from what Brian had given him. "very well off you go."

"Thank You!"

Brian had finished the beginner Pick axe forever ago and was wondering where Prince was when the boy suddenly popped up . He then had to sit through what had taken so long. He couldn't believe Prince had gotten all of them . He traded the pick-axe for his new hat and before he could say anything Prince was running off trying to find his way back to hue.

* * *

Hue sighed, Chain was glaring at him. The quest should have ended two hours ago. They both looked up to see Gil, looking rather annoyed, leading Prince to them pulling him by the hand.

"Thank you!" Prince called loudly to Gil and ran over to Hue and Chain. "I got lost again. But I had so much fun!" and he was off bouncing his ball and babbling all about his day. He switched his ball for his pick-axe. "Ready to learn!"

"Okay. " Hue sighed, "Time to train you to mine."

Prince was set to mine copper and tin he had a shaky start but after awhile he had two slowly growing piles one for each ore.

* * *

"What is going on here?!" They turned to see Jess. It was almost dark and the three of them hadn't noticed. She had her hands on her hips her foot tapping. "I say he's grounded and you start working him to death?!"

"I'm helping!" Prince beamed brightly . "See, sis." he pointed to the two piles. "These are mine. I did them all by myself. "

"Really? " she asked, "Well, lets load this up in to your inventory. " Prince did as she said. "Now come on, it's way past your dinner time ." she sighed as she felt a hand in hers. "You are forgiven, Prince. I'm not mad at you anyone. I'm sorry I yelled at you but you scared me. " she looked to see Prince beaming at her.

"I wont run off again, sis." Prince promised , "I'm sorry."

They were soon sitting at their table. Andrew sent someone to serve them dinner.

"Oh, sis I almost forgot to ask. " Prince looked at her. He tapped the silver compact that was a belt buckle. "What does it mean when this beeps?"

"It means you are getting stronger." she told him. "I'll teach you about that later. For now just eat your dinner."

"Okay, " He began eating. "Wanna hear what I did today?"

Jess indulged him and listened to him ramble on and on about what he had done.

"Take the silk back to Sammy when she's around and maybe she could make you some armor clothes. "

"That'd be cool." Prince said, "How do I equip my dagger?"

"You should have Brian appraise it first. " Jess said she was still tired but Brian had called saying that Chain and Hue were mining with Prince and didn't show signs of stopping. So she'd come in to the game to make sure Prince got to rest and eat and went to bed. She had a little brother herself but she never thought she'd be acting like a big sister to this kid when she hardly talked to her own brother. "He can tell you if it's good quality or has any special skills. "

"Wow, can he really?" Prince asked, "Do you know how to grow tomatoes? I got seeds!"

"No , I don't."

* * *

After they finished eating Brian checked over the dagger and told him that it was a normal dagger with no special effects. Jess then taught Prince how to equip it and told him that he could channel his magic through it. She then showed him how the compact worked to distribute stat points and learn skills. After a few more hours Prince was sent to bed.

* * *

"MORNING!" Prince said, brightly to Andrew. It was only the two of them again. He set his bottle on the counter. "How much to refill this please?"

"Tell you what help me move some things around and I'll upgrade it for you" Andrew said, "If we upgrade it it can hold more. "

"Help?" Prince asked suddenly lighting up. " I like to help!"

Andrew chuckled. Prince really did like to help. He took the boy into the back room and had him help organize things and take inventory. He then did as promised and upgraded the Elixir bottle.

"What is it with you people and putting Prince to work?" Jess was sitting at the bar.

"I was helping!" Prince beamed. "I love helping people! What are we going to do today , sis? Guess what, sis? Andrew upgraded my bottle for me because I helped that's great isn't it?"

"Well, that is nice." Jess sighed, "We have to wait for Brian to come for what I have planed today."

"Brian is out on a mission. "Andrew said, "He was assigned one late last night and wont be back until the end of the week."

"Well, damn." Jess cursed, "Well, Come on then, get your ball and we'll go play in town for awhile. Now that I think about it I think that ball of yours is part of a chain quest. "

"Chain is coming on a quest?" Prince asked cocking his head to the side.

"If you want me to." Chain said he'd just appeared. "Are you going out to play?"

" A chain quest is a quest where you do multiple quests as part of the same quest. " Jess explained.

"I did that yesterday!" Prince said, he was holding his ball. "Hey, how can I get a pet?" he asked as they left the Guild compound. "That little girl the other day had a pet"

"You can win them or buy them but buying them cost a lot of money. " Chain explained. Prince was bouncing the ball as they walked. It was hard to believe he was 18 the way he acted but he was or that was what his cyborg was programmed to be. "You can normally win a pet after killing so many of a certain animal."

* * *

They began showing him around trying to get him to memorize where everything was. He was happily bouncing his ball and catching it when he saw the girl with her slime.

"Hello." he said, walking over. " how are you and your slime today?"

"You're the one that helped me." the girl said, "We are fine. "

"Does he know he's talking to a NPC?" Jess hissed at Chain.

"Doubt it but let it go it's cute. "

Jess studied him sternly for a moment before Prince came back.

"We have to help the Daddy." He declared happily. "She says he's the Weapon shop owner and that I don't need my ball for this part of the quest. " which explained why he wasn't holding it. "Where's the Weapon shop?"

"It's this way." Chain chuckled, "Hey, Prince, do you remember how old you are?"

"Nuh-uh." Prince said, looking up at Chain he only came to Chain's shoulder. "Why don't you ask the brother Sis was talking about. I can't remember anything except what I've learned here. "

Chain cursed he really wanted to know exactly how old Prince was or even what his real name was. Looked like he'd be speaking to Jason again after six years. If Prince was 18 then he, Chain was six years older than him just like Jason. Speaking of whom.

"Jason!" Three men turned around all looking rather tense. "I need to talk to you about Prince."

"Who?" Jason asked then gasped, "JAX!" he rushed to Prince. "Hey, what are you doing here? Where is your body? Why did you leave home? "

"Who are you?" Prince asked, "Sis, he's scaring me!"

"Back off or taste my blade!" Jess growled , Jason jumped away as she drew it. He instantly had a scroll in his hand. "Listen carefully and I wont have to carve you up!"

"Lets all just calm down. " Chain said, for once trying to be the voice of reason. "Your Jax is Prince." he motioned to Prince who looked confused. "He entered our base IRW fleeing from some guys. He's currently in our medical center being tended to but he's in a coma so Jess sent his mind here until his body can heal..."

"His body isn't going to heal!" Jason growled, "He needs to come home! He's very sick!"

"He can't be transported right now." Chain cut over Jess who had opened her mouth. "That's what I wanted to tell you. There is more if you would allow me the time we can save Prince's body and I'll explain it . " Jason put his scroll away and motioned his hand for his friends to stand down Chain did the same to Jess. "Jess, take Prince on his mission lest he get lost again."

"No way am I leaving you a lone with these three. " Jess said arms across her chest, "I called for Hue he should be here soon then I'll take Prince for his quest. "

"That's only fair." one of Jason's friends said, "We wouldn't leave Jason with you two either but you'd still be a man down. Where's Brian?"

"Brian's a job" Prince said, "Want to see what I got from my quest yesterday."

"Sure."

Prince pulled his ball out and began bouncing it. They all noted that Jason looked wistful and had flinched. They all wondered why that was.

" A ball huh?" The guy squatted down in front of Prince. "My name's Steven nice to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Prince and this is my sis Jess." Prince said, "Wanna hear what I did yesterday . "

"Sure. "

Jess was soon hitting her head on the store building because she had to listen to it again. Chain was trying to look bored and neutral and was failing.


	4. Chapter 4

Hue arrived during the retelling . Jason, Steven and the other guy, Robert were all laughing at the spider story . Jess was still hitting her head.

"Tell me about it. " he said,

"Yeah, we were there."

"ASHLEY!"

Jess turned to the other female to see Prince was now at her side.

"Sis, said that you and Sammy could make me Armor clothes with the 92 other silk I have."

"We sure can." Ashley said, "But I hear you're on a quest. Why don't you let me take you around while the adults talk okay?"

"Sure!" He pointed at the Armor shop , after putting his ball away again. "We have to go in there."

"Alright, " Ashley flashed a V behind her back at Hue as she was pulled into the shop. "Lets see what we have to do."

"I can't believe Ashley actually got him away from you." Hue said blinking, he suddenly cursed. "Now I have to fletch her arrows for a whole month!"

"I can't believe you thought to bring back up to take him on the quest while we talked." Jess said,

"Enough, children." Chain sighed, rolling his eyes, "I swear it's like a run a dare care."

* * *

The quest had seemed so easy. Go out and kill a bunch of wolves that kept stealing his leather hide that he used to make sheaths with but what they hadn't counted on was a boss showing up. Now they were retreating and firing over their shoulders. Well, Ashley was actually almost running back wards as she fired arrows.

"Fireball!" The wolf growled as the fire ball hit in the face. "Oh, come on, I leveled that up it should have done some damage!"

"Decreased damage because it's fur is immune to fire." Ashley explained. "Just our luck too. " they were both out of breath but kept running. "I called the others!"

Suddenly, they heard the wolf cry out. They turned back stopping ready to fight only to see that Jess had engaged the Wolf and had taken one of it's legs off. Hue had arrived as well and was firing arrows. They joined the attacks. Chain wasn't there.

" A simple quest and you two get in over your heads." Hue growled at them. "How is that?"

"Bad luck on our part?" Ashley called back. "Prince was just firing at wolves trying to find the leather and then this guy showed up. "

"We'll get something really cool if we kill this wolf though wont we?" Prince asked, "I mean Ashley said it was a boss."

* * *

Chain watched from his monitor. He was designing the staff that he wanted to give to Prince when he got his Job as a helper class the first class in the Guardian tree. It was made out of black wood , and was knurled at the top with a spot for a gem in it. It would level up and change. A rare item but he wanted to make sure that Prince was protected for some reason. He smiled as he watched Prince and the others with the boss wolf. Jess and Hue were really holding back so that Ashley and Prince could get most of the exp. Both of them could have destroyed it easily.

"Something really good, huh?" Chain asked the monitor , "Very well, Prince. " Chain moved his fingers in front of him and a see through key board appeared he began typing. He hacked the data of the boss wolf to find that he needn't really do anything. It would give them twelve gold that was much between them but that didn't matter. It would also hive them two Wolf Fur drops. Ashley would be able to make Prince a nice sturdy cloak out of it but the best drop for Prince would be a pet egg. "Well, you must have extremely high luck , my Prince. "

He chuckled.

* * *

"We did it!" Prince cheered, "Ashley hold still. " she stood there. "Heal, Ashley."

"When did you learn that?" Ashley asked curious.

"sis taught me how to spend my stats and I got a magic boost so it let me learn a new magic skill. I chose heal encase anyone got hurt. " The four gathered around the drop. Prince split the money between them but Jess and Hue insisted that Ashley and Prince get it all so the two got six coins each. "What's this?"

"Oh my god!" Ashley cried grabbing the wolf fur and turning Prince around to hold it up to his back. "Oh, yes! I can make you a great cloak out of this! Sammy is going to be so happy we found such a great quality fur! This will raise your defense skills and if we ask maybe we can get Lil the Enchanter to do some basic enchantments on it to keep you safe from fire..."

"There's two." Prince said, he was holding the egg. He gave her the other fur. "An egg!"

"Well, you wanted a pet." Jess laughed, "Lucky little guy. Push your power into it and it should hatch. Some eggs take longer to hatch and more power but since this a wolf it should only take half of your MP , that is Magic Power . "

"But then how will I fight to complete the quest?" Prince asked, "I rely on magic."

"I can teach you some close up dagger skills." Hue said shaking his head. He'd just received word from Chain that he'd changed the reward at the end of this quest for Prince since Prince could now make a class weapon. "Tell me what you've gathered while we do this and I'll tell you if you have enough to make your weapon. You'll start out as a Helper class. "

Prince hatched his little black wolf that fit in the palm of his hand and learned some dagger play before going back to kill wolves so he could find the five other leather hides he needed. He already had five. He lost track of how many he had and ended up with twenty . This had Ashley naming off various things she could make then offering to teach him to Craft. He agreed. She said that some players only went to crafters for equipment outside of their abilities but usually just made their own armor clothes themselves.

They finally returned to the Weapon shop.

"Hey, Mister." Prince ran up to the counter and placed ten leather hide down. "I completed the quest. "

"Thank you. " The NPC said, "Here is your reward, " he lay down a book. "This will permanently increase your MP. My wife could use the help of a nice little boy like you."

"I want to help." Prince took the book and it glew in his hand and vanished. His MP doubled.

That's how they found themselves at an NPC's house picking fruit and veggies in a garden and all learning a cooking ability.

"There are reasons I skipped this quest." Jess growled, watching as Prince hyperly made his own butter . "It teaches basic skills that I wanted nothing to do with. Like cooking, cleaning, etc. "

"Same here. " Hue said, cursing Ashley with every breath. When Ashley had heard the word cook she'd bailed as fast as she could teleport. "You don't need me here do you? I've got a project IRW I only came because of Jason..."

"Go." Jess growled out. Hue vanished. "Having fun?"

"Sure am!" Prince cheered, "Next we get to pick wheat and milk cows and get eggs from chickens so that we can make yeast for the bread! Then we get to make bread.!"

"Joy." Jess mumbled making her own butter. This was so boring she wanted to go back to killing the monsters. "I was thinking maybe somewhere in this quest you might learn how to raise you tomatoes. "

"That's be great!"

* * *

Chain was flat out laughing. He couldn't have thought of a better way to punish Jess for suggesting that Jason , Robert and Steven come to their place so that they could sort out everything on Prince if he tried. It was barley eight in the morning both in game and out and this was a long boring chain quest full of beginner knowledge. She was in for hell . Of course they'd all have to put up with her later but this was so worth it. Besides it was making Prince happy and that was all he cared about. He sat back in his chair in his pod and thought about that. He then contacted Hue who was on the Prince Project because he was one of the best Hackers they had.

"How's it looking?"

"His body is the best example of Nano Technology I've ever seen. " Hue answered not looking up from the screen he was working on next to Prince's body. "It's amazing. It bleeds like a normal body, has normal body functions everything. If I didn't know what I was looking at I'd say he was human. But I know what I'm looking at and I also had a father who worked for the Potters . James Potter and his people are the only ones who could do something like this. I've hacked into his neural network and I'm looking at his memories I'll send a link to you. " Chain touched the link and soon he was looking at the memories as well none of them were happy after age 12. " Kid's had a hard last six years."

Jason had taken Prince because their father had gotten rid of him and had been so scared of how sick he was he hadn't allowed him out of the house. The servant that James Potter insisted Jason keep on staff took care of Prince and loved him like her own.

"The older memories? " Chain inquired, "They seem unfocused and distorted. "

"Yeah, I'm working on that. " Hue told him. " It seems that James Potter tried to wipe Prince's memories meaning that..."

"Prince has always been a Nano Being."

"Right. " Hue agreed. "But why create him in the first place? And does Jason know what his brother is?"

"I don't know." Chain sighed, "The Jason I remember was a good guy he treated people nicely and was always fair and just. "

"That was six years ago boss."

"Yeah. " Chain sighed, trying not to remember what had happened between him and Jason six years ago. Six years ago when he met the real Jason. The one that had almost gotten him thrown in jail. He shook his head he wouldn't think on that. " From these memories Jason never really took good care of Prince. " he smiled wistfully. "Maybe this is where Prince's pathological need to help people comes from. You saw he was always trying to help the maid so that Jason's life could be easier. "

"Maybe but I doubt it. " Hue said, "He's programmed that way. It doesn't seem that it was originally part of his programming but was added to it at twelve. Just after his mother died from the looks of it. "

"What do we know about his mother? " Chain wondered , "Dig as deep as you can."

"No problem." Hue scoffed. "I can get him his memory back in game as well."

"Really, how'd you do that?"

"I connected both his neural network and his game visor to me and am sending the memory files to him. Or will once you tell me it's okay."

"It's fine send him his life and lets see how he acts. "

"It'll take a few hours to download."

"That's fine."

* * *

It was almost six at night now. Jess was ready to kill someone or something. All day they'd been at this. Now finally they were doing a simple quest or so she'd thought. They were to learn to track . They had to track down a girl who wanted the ball in return for a rare gem that could be put on a staff to power it. Then they would finally learn about getting weapons. Then finally they would learn how to get Prince the Helper Class. Prince had breezed through the mining mission with ease and so had she but at least that one had let her get some of her frustration out. So had the basic of Blacksmithing quest. That was what she had had planed to teach Prince today he'd really liked that one and now carried a second dagger that he equpied instead of the first because his had been better even though it was far from perfect. She wasn't that skilled at Blacksmithing herself Brian always did that for her but she'd actually enjoyed taking that class with Prince.

These quests had also been a great way to teach Prince where everything was in the City and just how vast it was. It didn't seem to have worked because why would the girl they were looking for be back at the Guild House? Then Jess cursed. Chain. He switched the position of the girl in the quest and most likely the item as well. But why?

The answer came as they arrived. Chain was leaning against the gate smoking. This was what 100% realism in a VR game got you.

"Hello, " Prince said to the NPC girl. "I heard that you would like this ball." he held it out. "I've enjoyed playing with it so I hope you do too."

"Oh, thank you." the tiny girl said, "Here in return you can have this gem I found. "

Prince took the blackest gem he'd ever seen in his hand as the girl took the ball.

"The Staff Maker needs help making a staff." she smiled and skipped off bouncing her ball.

"YAY!" Prince cheered. "I finally get to make my weapon!"

"No you wont. " Chain said, "You'll get to make a staff yes, but your weapon will be the reward at the end of the quest. It's set up like that so you know how to make things. "

"How does all the random stuff I've been collecting help make a staff?"

"No idea." Chain laughed, "But you normally hand it over to the NPC and they make it for you. If you want to make them yourself then you gather what you need and make them."

"I see." Prince said, "Do we have to eat dinner now? I want my weapon."

"Eat your dinner then we'll get your weapon. " Chain told him Jess was on the verge of saying the same thing. "Or better yet you should do it tomorrow Staff crafting takes a long time. That's why we don't have any in our market place."

"not even one?" Prince wondered. "He thought everything was sold here. It was sure big enough.

"Nope, none of our magic users want to take the time to learn how to do it. They would rather just buy them. "

"I'll help!" Prince declared as they sat down to eat. The whole hall heard. "I'll make my own staff shop when I learn how."

Chain chuckled and Jess rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Prince wiped sweat from his head Chain had been right making staffs was hard work. He had to carve the wood and infuse it with his power to make it be able to channel different levels of magic even then the beginner one's couldn't work without a power gem. The better he got at it the more intricate he could make the patterns of the staff and more powerful gems he'd be able to use. When he got even better he wouldn't need gems at all and could move on from making wood staffs. He decided he would pay for lessons in staff making from this NPC , which had finally been explained to him, whenever he could afford it. He'd also learned a few other things

One: He could eventually learn to enchant his staffs.

He'd learned basic enchanting yesterday during the tutorial quests.

Two: He could make staffs that specialized in one element or could use only certain spells.

He'd need to learn that later.

Three: Sis had a short temper and liked to destroy things.

Four: sis couldn't sit still long unless she was working or with him trying to make him happy.

and

Five: That his promise to open a stand was going to be harder to keep than he had thought.

But regardless here he was working hard carving his first staff. Jess sat beside him trying to do the same. An Archsage was with them today his name was Athos. He was proving to be just as terrible at Staff making as Jess. Both seem frustrated.

"Prince has nerves of steel and patience of a Saint." Athos voice was Italian.

"Yep." Jess said, watching the boy she was beginning to think of as a brother use his dagger to carve to wood. A green aura around the wood told them that he was doing well. Hers was green as well but just barley because she hadn't gotten far she doubled her efforts noting that Athos was already in red. He must have carved the wrong way or something. "Little brat doesn't get annoyed or upset by anything except being told he can't go outside. "

* * *

"DONE!" They had started at Five a.m. like every morning it was now seven a.m. They all looked at Prince he was grinning. His staff actually looked pretty good. "Now all I have to do is learn how to attach the gem!" At his feet Abaddon his little black wolf barked happily. "Mister, please teach me. "

"We gotta find the Power Gem first." the NPC said, "You swim?"

"Not at all." Prince said a little worried.

"Can ye mine?"

"Yes, I can." Prince beamed brightly.

"I'm done too." Jess stood hers looked almost exactly like Princes. "Athos gave up and left after an hour. He broke his wood and set it on fire. So it's just the two of us. "

Prince blinked looking around he hadn't even noticed Athos was gone.

"Some Archsage he is." Prince said as they followed the NPC to a cave behind the shop. "Don't any make their own staffs?"

"There is money to be made in staff making. " The NPC said, " Oh, yes, big money. No one has the patience to do it much anymore and just buys them. "

"That's what Chain said, " Prince said, "These NPC's act like real people , sis."

"Yeah, " Jess laughed, "100% realism can be a real bitch some times. But I hear they can still be controlled by the GM's."

"But they have free will and stuff?"

"Yeah, they can even marry and reproduce. "

"Wow!"

Jess suddenly jolted at what she'd just said, Well hell. If she hadn't just solved the damn problem of why they couldn't find anything on Prince's mother. She quickly sent Chain a message. Why hadn't any of them thought of that before. This was 100% like the real world. So theoretically players could have children in game that would become NPC's. If James had done that then Prince was an NPC born in this world and transferred to their world by having his data downloaded in to a Nano Being.

"Alright." the NPC said, "See these walls here? " He pointed to the red hue around them. "These are normal gems that can be sold for high prices. Over here is the power gem ya can tell them apart be sensing their magical properties. "

He then taught them how to sense the difference Jess had to admit she was enjoying this quest.. She'd even gotten into staff making. Maybe she'd help Prince out with his shop sometimes.

"I can fell a difference if now." Prince said, "But it's really causing a drain on my MP. "

"Mine too." Jess huffed, sitting on a big boulder. "But believe it or not that's how we train. If we keep training things that require MP they will require less and less just like your fire ball. You could only cast one until your MP restored. Now you can cast ten before you are out of MP."

"That's true. "

"Mining Power Gems takes MP." The MPC teacher informed and looked to be amused. Both glared at him. "Did you not learn about blue potions?"

"We did." Prince said, "But I don't want to use them. " Jess agreed, they had learned about potions yesterday they had also learned to barter with the shop keepers to lower prices. Luck stats played into that unless you were really good at bartering or were a long time customer . Prince had to have a high luck stat because he'd breezed through the quest getting things almost for free. "We'll just rest in between. "

"You'll find that hard." The NPC laughed, "You have to infuse the pick axe with your MP every hit. You'll have to train it. "

"Then we will " Jess said, "We've got nothing else to do."

Which was true today was her normal day off and she had planned to spend it with Prince so it didn't matter. Chain would have allowed it anyway. He was going out of his way to accommodate Prince.

"Very well, I will leave you to it. " The NPC smirked. "I want 100 of each colored gem, blue, yellow, white, black, gold, silver, green, red, purple, and orange. When you are done come see me. I doubt half will be usable."

* * *

"Wait so he wants us to mine a thousand gems?" Prince said.

"Seems like it." Jess said, "From what he said we'll probably get really bad one's at first because we'll probably crack them or something but will get better at the mining as we go."

"Sounds about right from everything I've learned so far. "

He pushed his MP into his pick axe and got to work. One hit and he was drained.

"This is going to take forever!" Jess yelled suddenly from her boulder where she was working on the wall behind her.

He silently agreed.

They worked and worked and worked. The NPC had provided small pouches for each colored gem that would hold a hundred gems. Jess tossed each gem she got in but noted that Prince wasn't doing the same he seemed to be only keeping the best he got. When asked he said he was training his power to sense the magic in them and keeping only the most powerful ones. The NPC had brought them lunch and laughed saying that Prince had figured the quest out faster than anyone else. Jess started over from the beginning doing the same as Prince. She had decided she was going to help Prince with his shop no matter what and in order to do that she was going to have to pay attention and do her best at every step in the process .

* * *

The quest, done their way, had taken until six that night but the beaming smile on Prince's face was worth it. They were taught all about gems and why they were important to the staffs and how to fuse the power gem to the staff. When done green numbers appeared before the staffs.

"YAY!" Prince cheered, "My first staff was perfect.!" his number was 100% "How is yours?"

"90%. " Jess said, satisfied, "I'm okay with that. I'll just try to get better so that I can help you with your shop. " They were on their way home now. "Did you get your weapon?"

"Oh, yeah." Prince pulled out his black staff and fit the black gem the girl had given her into it. He gasped at the power that filled him. Then equiped it . It appeared on his back. "Did you get a weapon?"

"Huh?" she blinked at him. "Yeah, I got a level up staff like you." she pulled out a standard brown staff. It had an Orange gem in it. "It's apparently an Item I cant get rid of even though I don't use magic. "

"But Chain told me you can have more than one class in this game if you earn it."

"That's true. " Jess nodded.

* * *

Chain and the other gang members were shocked to see the staffs that they had made.

"Hey!" A girl bounded up. "I'm Jazz. I'm learning magic as my second class, I'll pay you two hundred gold for that staff. It's the standard price for a staff these days. "

"Sure." Prince said, with a bright smile, "But, it's just a beginner staff. It can't do much."

"Who cares." Jazz payed and snatched the staff. "Neither can I." she marveled over it. "It's one of the best starter staffs I've seen. "

"When I make a lot of them I'm going to make a stall to sell them outside so I can help lots of people with their staff needs. "

"You'll be rich in no time." Jazz laughed, "Where'd you get this gem?" It was blue."It's beautiful."

"I mined it up myself." Prince beamed in pride as he ate his dinner. "It took forever but I have some great gems to make staffs now all I need is the wood and I can make tons of them!"

* * *

When Prince woke the next morning to help Andrew out at four o' clock it was to see staff wood piled up on the table he always ate at. He noted that people were playing poker at a back table . The players always changed, though sometimes the people were the same as well, but the game was always going . He helped Andrew get ready for the day then ate his breakfast got a refill on his Elixir bottle and went to work. He kept the scraps from the wood. He didn't know why he just thought he could do something with them. Abaddon was eating at his feet watching him in interest. Jess appeared at five yawning and scratching her stomach.

"Where'd all this come from?" she demanded.

"Don't know it was here when I came out this morning. " He beamed at her. "I think all of your magic users pitched in to go find it for me. I ate already. "

"You get your job today. " Jess yawned ordering her own breakfast. She'd had a great night. When she'd logged off she'd gotten called by Lance and well ... anyway it'd been a good night. "At least I hope. See in order to get your class as Helper you have to have a certain amount of helper points. " Chain had stated that in his press conference. When explaining about the new classes. She'd been shocked and a little worried. "You have to have ten. How many do you have? "

"I have three." he told her. "But that's okay. I'll help a lot more but first I need to make these."

"Well, in a way making and selling staffs is helping. " Chain had arrived, he too looked rather tired and demanded coffee. He joined them. "I see our magic users are taking advantage of your skill. "

"It's helping ?"

"Yep, but you have to sell ten staffs before you get one Help Point. You have to do four requests for one Help point and six Quests for one point. "

"Okay." Prince said, "I'll do my best."

Jess soon joined him making staffs. Everyone was shocked that she was helping.

"We have our own gem mine." Chain informed, "It's an underwater one. We haven't been able to upgrade the base to get one above ground yet. "

"I can't swim."

Chain cursed sipping his coffee of course he couldn't. They had confirmed Jess' theory. Prince had been born an NPC as had his mother. She had been the queen of the North Continent. The one they were on.

* * *

"NO!" Prince screamed. Abaddon looked up at his master. The other people were trying to get him in the water. He used his own power and slammed his head into his master's legs sending him into the water. His master surfaced yelling for help. But Master's sister and the other man calmed Master down and Master was soon floating there in the water. Abaddon jumped into the water and began swimming around. "No , fair! Even Abaddon can swim. "

"That's why we are here. " Jess said, she wore a two piece bathing suit her top showed off her breasts as much as it could just covering the nipples and a little above and below and tying in the back with a thin string that didn't look like it was there. The bottom covered more but not much. It was a pale red. Chain and Prince wore black trunks. All three had their pouch belts around their waists. Jess' and Princes now had pouches all around because they had gotten gem pouches in the last quest. "It's easy come on. You want to mine the gems don't you?"

"Well, yes, but I don't need any right now."

Prince lost the fight and was soon learning how to swim.


	6. Chapter 6

Chain cursed himself as he watched Prince swim around. It had been a week and Prince had finally gotten his Helper Class. Chain was getting hard watching him. He turned away and went around telling people to give Prince quests and reward's that would help him set up a booth even if it was only a small level 1 booth that he could sell his staffs at. Everyday Prince dedicated hours to making staffs and Jess sat with him working when she wasn't at work or out on a quest. Prince didn't seem to want to leave the Chain Gang Compound . He worked helping as many people as he could around here and was happy to keep doing that.

"Chain?" Prince was behind him smiling at him. He was so cute.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Chain asked kindly. Prince shook his head and kept staring up at him with that sinful smile. "I don't need help with anything right now." That wasn't exactly true but he could take it of himself he wasn't about to do that to Prince. Not yet anyway."Do you remember anything?"

"No , sorry.."

Hue's original idea hadn't worked so they'd been trying variations of it. The latest was running right now and Chain was hoping that Prince would remember something.

"Well, maybe." Chain cocked his eyebrow. "There was a lady with long white hair. It was really long and she had ears like you and me. " He pulled gently at one of his flappy Elf ears. "She had silver eyes too. She was really tall. She wore this see through spider silk shirt that had no sleeves and looked like it was just wrapped around her and was dark around her chest area like sis' swim suit. She wore a long skirt with cuts on the sides up to her hips, she wore these sandal shoes that wrapped around her calves, she carried this staff that was pure whit and looked like it was a pole and a had the purest white gem hovering on the top. She wore a crown that she wore on her forehead. It was silver with a small white gem that matched her power gem on it. She's really pretty and so nice and sweet...and that's all I remember . She looks familiar but I don't know who she is. "

Chain smiled softly at Prince. He remembered his mother . So he was getting early memories that was good.

"I think maybe she might be your mother."

"Really?!" Prince beamed, "Then I'm really lucky cuse she's really pretty!"

Chain laughed.

"Excuse me." Dennis walked over, he inclined his head. "Sorry, for interrupting. But some bunnies are going after my carrots and I need help."

"OKAY!" Prince beamed, "I'll go get dressed then be right over!"

With that Prince ran off

* * *

Prince now wore a wolf fur cloak and gloves. Ashley loved seeing him in it and said she wanted to make him a full set of clothes in it.

Prince ran to Dennis.

"Can you teach me to plant my tomatoes?"

"Huh?" Dennis asked, "You haven't done that yet?" Prince shook his head. "Okay, I'll teach you and if you get all the bunnies without damaging my carrots I'll give you something you need to start a stand. "

"Okay, come on Abaddon. " The wolf barked at his feet. "I know where to go!"

With that Prince and Abaddon ran into the garden and over to where the carrots were kept.

"Abaddon, go kill the rabbits or lead them my way but don't hurt the carrots." Abaddon bounded off. Prince stood with his staff in his hand leaning against it waiting. He doubted he would need to do much. But then had an idea. A new skill he'd learned from Athos . "Shield!" He cast shield around the carrot beds so that the bunnies and Abaddon bounced off when they got too close."That should do it. I'll train this spell while Abaddon does the work."

Dennis stood back and watched laughing. This boy was smart he hadn't thought to protect them like that but then he didn't know magic and he'd have to keep casting it like Prince but this was funny to watch.

Abaddon leveled up to 2 during his mission and got a little bigger but not much he was about the size of Princes hand now. The Bunnies seemed to think they could pick on him because he was so small but a few of his headbutts killed them off . They bunnies kept coming though.

"Shield!" Prince chanted. Ashley came in to the garden looking for Prince and cocked an eyebrow. "Come on , Abaddon, take out a few more and you'll go to level three and learn a new power. "

"He was supposed to come to me first!" Ashley protested, "You are a mean big brother!"

"You would have kept trying on clothes..."

"No I'm supposed to teach him how to turn some of that leather hide into gloves. "

"That's an easy craft he already learned in the Tutorial. "

"I know but I'm supposed to make him make 100. "

"How's that supposed to happen?"

"Gen is going to have him kill some cows and tan some . "

* * *

Abaddon got even bigger at level three. He was the same size as the small bunnies. He shot at them now jumping on them and tearing into them with his Sharp Fang attack. He liked this one better. Now he could really tear apart these annoying creatures. He could see his master making the silver things that blocked the creatures from getting the food. It made it easy to catch them. His master was going to be so happy with him. Finally , he got rid of the final one and got bigger again. He felt stronger. He was suddenly being hugged and picked up. It was his master.

"good boy, Abaddon. " Prince said smiling at his little wolf. "Does your back hurt?" Abaddon barked happily as he was fed some meat. "You've got something growing out of your back. I'll ask Chain later. Sit here while I gather all the drops okay?"

Then thinking his little one may still be hungry he pointed his staff at a piece of bunny meat right next to Abaddon.

"Fireball!" It cooked it . "There you go eat up."

Abaddon pounced on it eating happily.

Prince grinned at everything he now had. That had been a great idea. His shield was stronger and so was Abaddon. He was worried about what was growing out of Abaddon's back though. Together he and Abaddon went to find Dennis only to see him standing behind him at the start of the area. Dennis let out a whistle.

"Nice job. I need to learn magic. " Dennis laughed, "I would have never thought to shield everything." Prince smiled, "Though I have to say I feel a bit cheated that you did that but you did as asked so come with me. " they followed him to the house behind the garden. "Here's your reward. It's red paint. " Prince put it in his pouch. "Now if you want to learn to plant those tomatoes you're going to help me plant mine. I'll give you some pots as a reward."

"YAY!"

So Dennis walked him through it. He explained everything to Prince who as always learned fast.

"Remember to keep them warm, watered and in the sun!" Dennis called as Prince and Abaddon raced away to plant Prince's seeds.

* * *

People jumped as Prince ran in. They quickly got back to doing whatever they were doing. Prince ran to the window seat next to the entrance. He set up his pots with dirt in them then planted his seeds. This was the perfect place to start his seeds off. he'd need his own garden later one to replant them so that they could grow big . He then watered them .

"What do you think you're doing?" Chain asked from the poker table. "They'll die with all the smoke in this place. "

Prince looked at him eyes wide with tears his lip trembling .

"Athos!"

Athos shook his head and casted a barrier that would black out the smoke and only give pure fresh air to the tomatoes and would only let Dennis, and Prince touch them.

"Thank you, Athos!" Prince beamed, "They'll only stay here until I can make my own garden."

"There you are." Gil snapped walking up. He grabbed Prince and began pulling him off. "My sister needs you to milk the cows. "

"OKAY!" Prince cheered, "Come on , Abaddon, work time!"

Abaddon quickly caught up.

"His own garden huh?" Athos asked, "I might Know a place and it's a great spot for his shop too. " He layed his cards down. "Four tens."

"Royal Flush." Chain said, absently, The others all booed him. Chain claimed his winnings and stood . "Show me."

"Right. " Athos chuckled, "I'm out anyway. I just lost my pay check."

That made everyone laugh. It often happened. But they knew it was the in game paycheck they would never bet IRW money because they all cheated , but were so good at it no one could call them on it, and they never knew who was going to win.

* * *

Prince loved working and helping people. He was milking the cows. Apparently, this milk went to everyone in the Compound. Gil sister normally delivered it and milked the cows herself but she had to work early this morning IRW she normally worked nights. So here Prince was milking the cows. When he finished he ran around with a new pouch delivering milk and collecting the money in the pouch he wore around his neck. He could hear his compact beeping but didn't have time to stop he had to get it all delivered before seven a.m.

Andrew looked at his watch then the hall clock.

"What's up? " Jazz asked him. Flirting as always " waiting on someone?"

"The milk hasn't been delivered. " Andrew told her.

"Prince is delivering today. " Some one else called, "He's been running all over the Compound. Showed up at my place not long ago. Milked the cows to from what I heard. '

Prince gritted his teeth running as fast as he could it was almost seven he had to get to Andrew. He finally burst into the bar pulling the cart behind him. He was panting and sweating.

"I got your milk." Prince gasped out. "Sorry, it's late."

"Right on time." Andrew laughed, Paying for the shipment and putting it away. He watched as Prince drank from his Elixir bottle. "Need a refill?"

"Upgrade and refill please. " Prince said getting in to his money pouch and pulling out the correct amount. Jess had taught him how to use the banking system in the game two days ago so he only kept a small amount on him at any time. He'd carried more today for this. He got his bottle back. "Thanks, I have to get back to work now."

With that he ran off. Abaddon running at his side training his own speed. His master was amazing to be able to run so fast and pull that cart behind him.

After they arrived back Gil put Prince to work cutting the wheat and bringing it in. Prince was soon learning what it took to run a farm. He worked hard and loved every moment of it. Gil was impressed.

"Nice job." Gil told Prince when he ran out of things to give him. "See that rundown cart?" Prince nodded, "It's yours now. As your reward for helping . "

"Thanks. "

* * *

The Woodworker screamed when he turned to find Prince and Abaddon just standing behind him staring at him.

"Uh, hello." he said clearing his throat , his wife and daughter had come running from the house to see what was going on. The girl looked to be this Prince's age. "Can I help you?"

"The question is can I help you." Prince retorted, "But yes, you can. I just got this from Gil and need to fix the wheels but dont know how. They are old fashion wooden tires. So who else do I seek out..."

"Right." the man cleared his throat. "That things really beat up. I could fix it for a price." Prince was staring up at him. "But that's not how you do things is it?"

"I'm a Helper!"

"Right, then. Just so happens one of the other old wagons from the farm is here to be fixed as well so pull yours over here and we'll fix them together."

"No, that's not how this works." Prince said, "You ask me to help you as a quest then show me what to do . Then I do it and you reward me with the materials I need as a reward if I do a good job. "

"I was not part of this quest." the woodworker mumbled, "I mean, that's fine come over here. "

The daughter followed as well.

"I'm Rich and this is my daughter Ranis. " Rich nodded at the girl. She normally didn't take an interest in his wood work. "Lets get to it. "

Rich sat back and watched and Prince practically built a new cart and very well at that. What was this kid could he do everything? From what he'd seen and heard it seemed like it. Rich watched his daughter sitting on his work bench watching Prince curiously. Ranis hardly ever left her room preferring to blow it up with experiments. She was 14 and didn't understand the use of this game at all.


	7. Chapter 7

"Staffs!" Prince yelled, running around the Compound market with his newly built cart behind him. "Staffs! Homemade staffs."

Chain hit Gil on the back of the head.

"That' s not what I said to do!"

"How the hell did he fix that thing up?" Gil wondered.

"I wasn't part of your little quest to get him closer to his dream." Rich said, walking over. "Yet, I get drawn into it anyway. Prince showed up at my place and demanded that I make a quest for him so he could fix his cart. I didn't get a choice. " he moved the other cart up to Gil, I swear he can do anything. "

"I should have thought of that . " Chain scoffed " A mobile shop first so he can build up a clientele before getting a stand set up. It's brilliant . "

"Oh, look he's surrounded." Gil said, pointing.

Sure enough Prince was surrounded by beginner magic users. He was happily selling his stock pile of staffs. He sold ten so he got a Helper Point. On his way to his Wand making class , pulling his cart behind him to show his Master as he called the NPC teaching him, with Jess and Chain people surrounded them.

"Do you have one that specializes in water?" Some one called from the crowd.

"Sorry, I just started I can't do special staffs yet . "

"That's okay I'll take that one with the blue gem."

"I want this one!"

"I'll buy this one!"

"Oh, look at this one."

"They're all the same." Jess hissed to Chain. "Except some are mine and some are his. "

"They're doing it mostly because he's so cute and friendly. " Chain replied. "He just sold another ten staffs. "

"I need to go to the bank, sis, when we get home."

They had their own guild banking system.

"No doubt. " Jess said, "What's this?"

"I sold ten of your staffs and ten of mine so this is your cut. "

"Now I need the bank." Jess said, tucking her money away as they continued. "Or I could sit in on the game tonight. "

"Oh, Prince you can log out tonight. " Both Jess and Prince looked at him with mixed emotions. "It's okay, you wont be in any pain. "

"But that brother person said, I was really sick."

"We've taken care of that don't worry about it."

Prince nodded as they arrived.

"We're here!" Prince declared, entering the shop pulling his cart. "We'd like to buy a second wand making lesson please."

"I'd like a first one. " Chain said, eyeing the scantly dressed mage girls. He threw them a smile that had them both giggling.

"what's that, then?" the shop owner asked, "Park it in the corner. "

"I'm promoting my own starting shop but don't worry only people with prestige and affiliated with and members of the Chain Gang will be able to buy them when I get better. "

"One beginner class, ten gold." Chain payed, "Two second classes eleven each. " they payed. "You two girls what you still doing here I don't sell starter staffs. "

"May I suggest this staff for you?" Jess said, offering one of her own staffs. "Or maybe this one? We still have six left. All starter.."

"Oh, I'll take this one." One girl said, "Here you go."

"I'll take this one." the other one said, "Thank you so much."

"Eh, no doing business out of my shop!" the NPC yelled "Go sit down and we'll begin!"

They were soon working away. Chain was amazed how interact the work they were doing with this staff and he was only taking his first had surprised himself when he said he wanted to learn to make staffs too. But sitting next Prince doing something Prince liked made his heart sore and his pants tighter than they already were.

* * *

"Where is Jax?" Jason demanded, looking around the bar. The Chain Gang compound was the same in game and out except for the hidden basement where they ran the game and had all their facilities but no one outside the gang knew about that. Jason had Robert and Steven with him. Chain had Brian, back from his mission in game and looking haggard , and Hue passed out in a chair but ready to jump up and shoot when he was needed. "Where's my brother?"

Jess walked into the room with Prince hanging off her arm and Chain's older brother Lance holding her other hand.

"Hey, this isn't fair!" Jason cried, "We agreed on equal back up! My side doesn't stand a chance! You brought both Lance and Jess!"

"He didn't bring us. " Lance scoffed releasing smoke out of his nose he was smoking. "We live here."

"You live out there." Jason pointed out into the compound. "In the complex. "

"Look I'm here because Prince wont come here if I'm not." Jess sighed rolling her eyes, "and Lance is here because I forgot we had a date ."

"Sorry, sis." Prince said, blinking up at her. Somehow his nano body had shrunk as well. Jason tilted his head to the side in confusion at the size difference. "Did I ruin something? I'll help!"

"Yeah, that's Jax alright. " Jason said, "But how did he shrink?"

"Whose Jax?" Prince asked.

"You are."

"No, I'm Prince. " Prince said, shaking his head, "Do you have renown, or prestige with the Chain Gang?"

"No." Jason said, "We're..."

"Are you affiliated with or a member of the Chain Gang?"

"No . We're anti Chain Gang." Jason sighed, "We don't like them and they terrorize us. It's a symbiotic relationship really. "

"Then what are you doing here?" Prince asked , "You can't buy items from the market. "

Brian moaned.

"I explained this was real world but I think he's confused. " Jess sighed, "I blame Hue."

"Don't blame me." Hue mumbled , "Blame Chain he ordered me to do it."

"Well, Robert , Steven and I came to see you, Jax."

"I'm Prince." Prince said, again. "Hey, you're supposed to be my brother person right?"

"Yeah." Jason said slowly, "Why?"

"Do you know a lady..." He went into describe his mother. "She's my mother right?"

"YES!" Hue was up cheering. "IT WORKED! IT ACTUALLY WORKED!"

"I'll get to you in a moment." Jason said, to Hue was suddenly thrown across the room because Jess had kicked him. He looked back at his brother. "You and I are half brothers we have the same father but different mother if I had to guess I'd say that sounds like your mother. Or your mother as she was in the game anyway. Why do you ask?"

"Cuse I remember her a little but not much else. I don't remember you at all."

Hue had recovered and was cheering again. Lance and Chain stopped Jess from kicking him again.

"We need him alive. " Chain told her. "He's the best we have in his field . "

"He's going to make Prince have questions!" Jess growled . Hue suddenly stopped . "Thank you."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem. " Brian nodded his head. Steven had given Prince a ball and Prince was now distracted bouncing it and telling him all about his day . "Kids, got the attention span of a gnat. "

"How much do you know about your brother, Jason." Chain said, motioning everyone to sit down and signaling for drinks. Jason , Robert and Steven were in Police uniform so it would have to be soda and coffee. "We discovered something rather interesting about Prince. ..."

"Jax." Jason cut in. "His name is Jax and you already said that. What did you find out. "

"Do to my impressive skills Prince is no longer sick." Hue declared grabbing his soda bottle and toasting them then drinking. "You're brother didn't have cancer. Prince doesn't even have a real body."

"What?" Jason asked frowning. "Then..." he frowned harder. "no...he wouldn't...when Jax, er Prince was younger about three he got very sick and I was scared he was going to die...father took him away and I didn't see him for the longest time. I thought he died but then father brought him home only he seemed different..."

"How so?" Chain asked, sipping his coffee.

"I'm not sure. " Jason sighed, "Father said we weren't allowed to let him outside anymore, my mother was all to happy to comply . Father stopped doting on him . Father used to spoil him rotten he was the favorite but suddenly it was like brother didn't exist anymore. I played with him but father didn't really like that. Brother wasn't as happy as he'd used to be and kept crying that he wanted his mommy. I had never met his mother but when I asked brother to describe her as he just did when I asked father about it he back handed me and told me that we were brothers and that brother was crazy if he kept bawling for his mother when she was right there. My mother hated that and took me aside and explained that brother's mom was in a game and that she didn't think that father saw her much outside the game but that they had spent some time together when he was on a business trip and that's how they got brother. She said that she thought father must have called her to see brother before he died but then brother had gotten better...what is brother?"

"He's a Nano being. " Chain explained, "You'll be surprised what we can find out here. He was born in game. He's really an NPC his mother is the Queen of the Northern Continent an NPC. "

"Is that..." Robert was frowning. "Even possible?"

"We were shocked to." Brian yawned. "It was Jess that figured it out." Jess was currently watching Lance, whose eye was twitching in annoyance, bounce the ball back and forth with Prince a smile on her face. "She was telling Prince about NPC's and it just hit her. "

* * *

"So brother has always been a nano being?"

"Right." Hue said, "and he got sick because his body was obviously an experimental one. Nano beings didn't officially exist until six years ago..." he suddenly stopped and gasped, "Oh, my...god...why didn't I see that before?!"

"Yeah, that was what my discovery moment was like." Jess said, finally paying attention. "What did you discover?"

"Well, like I said, nano beings didn't even exist until six years ago. I discovered last week that six years ago that all of Prince's memories had been wiped or someone tried to delete them but couldn't. They just temporarily put a block on them..." he quickly shook his head against the thoughts he need to explain this. " My thought is that your father wanted to show that he was successful had had the technology for years..."

"But brother wasn't ever outed ." Jason cut in.

"Exactly , he must have discovered that his perfect nano being wasn't perfect. " Hue was now talking to himself but still explaining. " The virus in his body was because the data used to make the body wasn't complete no matter how many upgrades he underwent. Your father couldn't figure out the flaw. he couldn't figure out why his nano being wasn't perfect. But it was. Prince is. He thinks for himself no matter his programming. He rebelled against your father's wishes for him even at a young age that's why your father cast him away. In James' eyes Prince wasn't perfect unless he did as told because after all to James he's just another of his projects. The virus had to be because the body wasn't perfect that's the only thing I can think of or James put it there to punish Prince for not being perfect."

Jason stood.

"I'll leave brother with you for now and trust you to take care of him." They were all shocked. "Father is coming home and I do not think that brother should be around. Please allow me to see brother."

"Of course. " Chain nodded, "I'll see you out. Jess it's late go put Prince to bed. "

"I'm not tired!" Prince cried, "I want to play with Lance more."

"I think you better stop before he kills you." Jess said, sweat dropping. "Come on the sooner you fall asleep and rest the sooner you can get back to the game and play. Can't I play while I sleep like everyone else does? I mean my body is sleeping so it should be okay right? I want to make lots of staffs and sell them!"

"Fine." Jess sighed, "But I'm not coming in with you because I have a date okay so don't drive the others crazy. "

"i promise, sis." Jason flinched. "I'm going to work really hard!"

* * *

Chain took his second staff making lesson that night so that he could took the third whenever Prince decided to take it. He guessed that would be when Prince mastered the new technique just like he had before. He found himself sitting with Prince making wands and smoking that night. Everyone was amazed that he and Jess were really getting into making staffs. Chain found this rather relaxing. He watched the Poker Game but payed more attention to his work he was going to need train really hard to catch up with Jess and Prince. Prince was really good at this.

Prince was working hard trying get everything right. He had to help people who needed staffs and it was a great way to gain helper points. When he got a stall he would hire someone to watch the stall and watch himself when he wasn't helping people because of course he'd still do that.


	8. Chapter 8

"Staffs!" they were in the city today. "Staffs. Beginner and Stage 1 staffs!"

Prince was quickly surrounded he set his cart down and began showing the staffs off. People began buying.

"Thank you!" he called when they finally quit buying. "We are based out of the Chain Gang Complex or will be once we get settled. "

He bowed to them then began heading toward the staff makers shop. Jess and Chain both amused followed him. They were going to have a flock of people trying to earn Renown and Prestige with them just get to Prince.

"MASTER WE'RE BACK !"

The Shop Keeper looked at them.

"I was wondering when you'd come back it's been a week."

"We've been working really hard to master what you taught us. " Chain said, "How much for Stage 2 lessons?"

"It's twenty gold."

Sixty gold was quickly layed on his counter he swept it away into his pouch and nodded to his students. Normally people stopped by now. He studied what they had done thus far.

"Yes, you three seem to have a talent for this. I will continue your lessons. Do you need to mine gems?"

"We have our own power gem cave." Chain said shaking his head. "We've stocked up. It's the first time we've used it since we got it actually. "

"Very well, today I'll teach you to find your own wood before we begin. "

"Great, I can't wait. The magic users at the Complex give us all of what we use but I wanted to find my own. " Prince said,

"We have a place in the complex for this as well. It's seen a lot of use lately before it was never touched. " Chain said, "Close up shop we can take you there."

"Very well. " the shop owner said.

* * *

" BRAIN!" Brian stumbled to keep hold of the helmet in his hands. His customers chuckled as Prince was just suddenly behind Brian. Brian turned glaring. "I need an axe to chop down trees."

Brian set the helmet down and walked over to his stash that wasn't on display. He found the one he'd just made.

"two gold. " Prince payed. "Have fun. " he returned to his customers. "I apologize. Prince is our newest member and he's training to make staffs. "

"Oh, really the woman said, "He's going to be rich."

"He doesn't do it for the money " Brian laughed " He likes to help people. "

* * *

"I got one!" Prince cried, running to the waiting group. "Sorry I never thought to get one before. "

"It's fine. " Jess said , she had hers on her shoulder as did Chain. "Lets go."

"First I will teach you to sense the proper tree as I did with the stone." The shop owner said.

After training that they were set to using their MP infused Axes to chop down tree while getting a lecture on the best wood to use and why some woods were better than others. Prince fired off questions as he worked and the shop owner answered.

"This is great strength training. " Jess smirked, hours later looking at her piles of wood. She wiped sweat from her head with the back of her hand. "But man is it tiring. "

"Sure is." Chain sighed, "We're done."

"So am I." Prince said, he let out a breath. "Hey, Master we're done. "

"I have a name. It's Ae-Ri."

"Okay, Master." Prince beamed packing away his wood. "Hey, Master what can I do with the shavings from the wood?"

"Make wands." Ae-Ri answered, "That's different lessons but you can't get them this early. You have to get farther in this training. "

"Okay, Master. "

They went back to the store for their lesson.

* * *

Jason clenched his teeth he couldn't believe he was doing this. Robert and Steven both were ready looking ready to kill. Jason lead the way in to the Chain Gang complex . Work stopped almost instantly. Brian left the forge and walked toward them several other people coming to back him up but staying back a little ways.

"May I help you?" Brian asked, "You not supposed to be here. We had an agreement. This is our turf. "

"I know. " Jason said, stiffly, "I'm here to see, Prince."

"Not today, he's busy. " Brian said, his eye twitched, and he turned looking down sure enough there was Prince and Abaddon. "What now?" Prince stared up at him . "Oh, is it my turn?" Prince nodded, "I'm not ready, go find Chain..." Prince shook his head. "Oh, come on I can't be the last one." Prince just stared up at him. "Go talk to Rich he'll teach you how to put the stall together. "

With that Prince and Abaddon ran off dragging the cart.

"Stall?" Steven asked. "Who's he helping?"

"The stall is for himself. " Brian said, "He wants to sell his staffs to people around here he gets Helper points but he honesty doesn't care he just wants to help. We were told to make up some quests for him and give him things to help build his stall though I think Athos gave him some land where he could set up and Dennis gave him the tools to make a garden. "

"I really want to see brother." Jason said , through clenched teeth. "Dammit, let me talk to Chain. "

"He's already on his way!" Gil called, he was closest, " I called him when they showed up."

People who weren't with the gang were either confused as to what was going on or anxious sensing a fight.

Chain finally arrived.

"He wants to see Prince. " Brian said, "Prince is with Rich."

"I said you could see him not come here." Chain said, then turned. "EVERYONE BACK TO WORK!"

Everyone scattered doing as told. Brian hesitated but at a nod went to do his own job.

"I'm not going to beg , Chain. " Jason growled.

"I remember you being very good at that, Jace. " Jason doubled up his fist but stopped his friends from moving. "I'm sure you remember. I haven't told Prince but that doesn't mean I wont at some point. " Chain threatened. "You're in my territory you play by our rules. "

"Your rules go against our ..." Robert started but Jason shook his head. "You can't be serious we're going to play by Chain Gang rules?!"

Chain chuckled,"The day you do that is the day this world becomes real. "

"What do we have to do?" Steven cut in blocking his brother. "To get to see him."

"In order to enter our territory you must have at least five renown with us. " Chain explained as a very attractive girl, one from the staff shop ran up to him . Holding out a pet egg, He studied it. "Very well , five renown. Go in."

"Yay!" She cheered, "I did it!" with that she began looking around then headed for the forge.

"A task for each of you." Chain said, "It wont go against your morals and if it does don't do it but it will cripple your power base. "

"One task?" Robert asked, eyeing the egg. "And what is that?"

"For you?" Chain hummed, " You are to go kill bunnies until you get a packet of Carrot seeds. Prince wants to grow carrots. "Chain ordered, that had the three of them sharing shocked looks. "you may not buy them either. I will know if you cheat and you will loose your neutral standing with us and move into the red."

"I can do that. " Robert nodded, "That's not a problem."

"Steven, " the man tensed, "Your job is to gather a strawberry packet of seeds from the hornets."

"Done." Steven said , relaxing. He had a quest over there anyway.

"and you, Jace." chain said, "Prince has a lovely wolf fur cloak and gloves. Ashley is dying to make him a full outfit she needs 10 boss level pelts. "

"Of course I get the hardest job. " Jason sighed, and it was boss wolves spawned randomly. "I'll get it. "

"There is no time limit." Chain sneered at them. "That girl followed Prince home two days ago. She just now won the egg I had her get. "

"You've got to be kidding me." Robert sighed.

"Her friend has yet to return. " Chain told them. "Oh, one more rule. " they nodded, "You may not get help and may not help each other. "

"We'll do it." Robert growled. "We'll see you when we're done. "

Chain shut the gates in their faces.

* * *

Prince hummed as he worked on building his long table that was going to be his stand. They were on his property . He'd already replanted his tomatoes in the tilled ground behind him. He'd also fenced it in and kept casting shield over it so he could learn to do a permanent one over them. He was getting better and it now lasted three minuets.

"There!" he cried, as he finished. "Now to set it up. " He tried by himself but it was too long for him. "I didn't think this through, Abaddon. " Abaddon barked, they had found out that Abaddon was growing wings on his back so Prince was no longer worried.

"Need help?" Steven asked, he'd really had the easiest mission. "On three. " they both grabbed an side. "One. Two. Three." they turned the table over so they could set it up properly. "You make this?"

"Yep." Prince said , "Hey, Chain!" Chain was standing behind Steven. Who glanced back warily. "What are you doing here, Steven?"

"Well, believe it or not I just got five Renown with the Chain Gang. "

"You can't buy anything unless you have twenty. " Prince said, setting different staffs on the table "Sis, told me."

"I didn't know that." Steven said, sweat dropping. "I had plans to go see Brian but guess I can't. Oh, " he reached in his pouch. "Here you go."

"Wow, Strawberries! " he beamed, "Thanks. "

"No problem." Steven said, "I actually came to check on you to see how things are going, Robert and Jason were with me but they got somewhat harder missions. "

Chain smirked at that Jason's was going to take awhile.

"I'm doing great!" Prince said, "Oh, this is Abaddon. " he had picked up his wolf. "He's my pet. I got him from defeating a Boss Wolf . He's growing wings. "

"Nice to meet you." Steven said, shaking the pup's small paw. "Do you need anything?"

"Nope." Prince said, setting Abaddon down and throwing him a piece of cooked rabbit meat he'd bought from Andrew that morning. "Everyone here is really nice!" he stood back and looked at his display. "What do you think?"

"Stand some up on the sides." Steven suggested. "There are a lot of different ones here. Did you make them all by yourself?"

"No, sis and Chain made some too. We can now do Stage 2 staffs. "

Steven helped set up the displays.

"You got those two to do something that requires sitting still and concentrating for long hours?" Steven laughed, "You're a saint!"

"People keep saying that. " Prince said, "I'm going to plant these strawberries in my pots. Then I'll show you a really handy spell I learned. " Steven watched, it seemed Prince was doing rather well, when Prince was done planting he stood back and held his staff out toward the pots. "Rain. "

A small cloud formed over the pots and rain came out. Steven broke out laughing. It was a useless spell in battle until it was trained but this was a way no one ever thought to use it. When Prince was satisfied he cancelled the spell.

* * *

Steven had to admit hanging out with Prince was fun even if he had to have Chain breathing down his neck.

"Time for you to leave." Chain growled when it got dark.

"What?" Steven started, "SHIT I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY SHIFT!" he was up instantly, "SEE YA, PRINCE!"

With that Steven vanished. Prince blinked at where he had been.

"oh, it's time for dinner. " Prince said,

"Jess will try and kill me if you don't eat."

They'd sold some staffs and had made some new ones while they sat around that day. They then went into to the bar to see Jess had just appeared and she didn't look happy.

"What's wrong, sis?"

Jess sighed, "Oh, nothing, I just had a run in with a ticked off Robert."

"He give you another speeding ticket?" Lance joined them after turning his chair around.

"Yeah, but I guess I deserved it. But he kept going on about bunnies and carrot seeds. " Jess scoffed, "He's crazy. "

"no he's not." Chain chuckled, "Prince wants carrots and Robert wants Renown to get in here and check on Prince for Jason. The trio all got missions. Steven completed his. Jason has not and neither has Robert. I sent Robert after the carrots, Steven after the Strawberries and Jason after the wolf fur Ashley is determined to make Prince an outfit with. "

"That was cruel. " Lance laughed, "Only boss wolves are the only one's who drop those."

"Hey, can we go play with the wolves?" Prince asked, "Abaddon wants to try fighting them with me."

"Sure, " Jess said, "But you need to find someone to watch the stand. "

"I already have an employee. " They all stared at him. "Her name is Ranis. She's 14 and she asked for a job so I gave it to her . "

"The girl who constantly blows up her room is outside and working for you?" Jess clarified.

"Yeah , she really insisted on it. "

"Well, okay," Jess said, "Lets take you to play with the wolves when you're done with dinner. "

Prince smiled at her she really was a great big sister.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason was locked in battle with a boss wolf when they showed up. He flipped out of the way and shot both of his guns.

"Rapid Fire Bullets!"

"It's fire resistant. " Prince said, walking past. "Come on, Abaddon. Lets try over here."

"Rapid Ice Bullets !" Jason yelled firing Ice Bullets now. Sure enough he won. He knew that it was taking him way too long to beat these things.

"Okay, Abaddon, here's a great place. " Prince pulled his staff off. "Go attack, Abaddon."

"Are you out here on your own?" Jason asked approaching. He leaned his head back as he now had a large blade at his neck. "Hello, Jess, it's been awhile. "

"Not really . "Jess said, "I just saw Robert an hour ago. "

"You should really stop speeding through the school area. "

"Back off and go back to your quest." Jason backed away. "Good boy."

* * *

Prince fired his fireballs as Abaddon attacked everything that moved. They were really doing a good job between them and Abaddon had already gone to level five and his wings had come out. They were smaller than his body that now was the size of a small ankle bitter dog. Abaddon flew into the air to dodge getting hurt but wasn't used to it so his leg got hurt.

"Heal, Abaddon!" Prince called, the wound healed and Abaddon was back into battle. "Do you best, Abaddon don't worry I'll heal you!"

The two of them fought. Prince was trying to max out his fireball attack to it's max just so it would take less magic but at the same time be much stronger. Then he would learn a new fire attack .

Jason went back to his task but kept an eye on his brother. He was close to his goal. Of course part of him couldn't believe he was playing by Chain's rules. He smiled wistfully at how much fun his brother and his ever growing wolf were having. The wolf was growing bigger with every level it gained and it's wings grew when it did.

He noticed that Lance and Jess stayed back and just watched, well Lance was trying to be intimate but Jess was keeping her attention on Prince and Abaddon. Lance was soon kissing Jess' neck but she didn't even react her eyes followed Prince. Lance finally growled and threw himself on the ground his eyes also following Prince.

"Don't you know any other spells?" Lance called back. "Wolves are strong against Fire."

"No, not yet." Prince called back. "I thought I could only learn fire."

"You can learn any spell you want." Lance scoffed. "Best learn some wind magic against these wolves. "

"Fireball is finally maxed out." Prince said, "Abaddon , lets take a break. Finish up."

Abaddon came running over after taking out the wolf it had been fighting. They went over to Lance who showed him how to see all the spells he could learn on his compact.

"I just want to learn one spell at a time and level it to max." Prince told Lance ."So I'll only take this Windball spell."

"That's one way to do it. " Lance said, "But did you know that you can also learn spells that will boost Abaddon's stats in battle?"

"Really?" Prince's eyes were huge. "I'll learn one of those too then!"

"Learn the Attack up first." Lance suggested. "Every time you level the spell up you'll be able to give Abaddon or your allies a stronger boost."

"OKAY!"

With that done Prince and Abaddon returned to battle. Though Prince seemed to forget about actually being in battle and just cast Attack Up one after another . Abaddon was soon tearing through the wolves with no trouble.

Jason sweat dropped, he wanted a cool pet like Abaddon too.

* * *

Abaddon was now the size of husky and made for a good teddy bear when Prince finally went to sleep that night.

Jason showed up bright and early the next morning demanding to be let in to see Chain.

"Chain aint here today." Huston told him blocking his way while letting Steven in. "What you want?"

"I need to turn in a renown mission." Jason stated. Members of the gang all blinked at each other. "I'm serious. "

"Oh, we know." Huston said, with a nod. "Follow me. You got Ashley's mission. We need to pick up Prince on the way. "

After navigating the Complex for a while they came upon Prince's stall only to see that Ranis was sitting there.

"Hello, may I show you some staffs?" she asked, "We just got these in today..."

"Woh woh woh." Huston held his hand up stopping her. "He doesn't have enough renown to shop here, Ranis."

"Oh, sorry." she said, "Hello, Huston. What can I do for you?"

"Where's Prince?"

"A guy came and told him he needed to go see Ashley because his brother was bringing fur." Ranis said, "I'm watching the shop."

"Thank you." Huston sighed, "This way. "

Jason nodded and followed. They didn't have to go far before they arrived at another stall. Prince was there with Steven and a brown haired girl with hazel eyes with her hair in a bun wearing a long sleeve shirt and long skirt.

"Ashley." Huston said, "Your quest has been fulfilled . " He motioned to Jason who laid the furs out on the table. "Is the amount you wanted?"

"Yes!" Ashley squealed loudly. "Renown granted! Earn fifteen more and you can shop here!"

Jason sweat dropped again.

"I know it got me too." Steven sighed, "Brian's the best blacksmith on the Continent and I need a new sword!"

"I wanted one of brother's staffs." Jason mumbled. "Damn you , Chain. You always have to make things difficult."

Huston chuckled. This system had been Chain's idea.

"Steven, since you were here yesterday and kept an eye on Prince why don't you take another renown mission." Huston suggested. "Jason can stay here with Prince and Ashley. She'll keep an eye on them and if she doesn't Sammy is here today and she will."

Ashley was already inside leaving the another worker to watch the stand. Jason followed.

"Where do I get this quest?" Steven asked.

"Andrew in the Guild Hall." Huston said, "Follow me." he began leading the way. "I can't believe you three are doing this."

"At first neither could I ." Steven replied, "But , Prince is a good kid nice to be around. Not to mention I've wanted to get in here and get some of Brian's weapons for ages now! So really it's no sweat off my back."

Huston chuckled. All the Masters in the Chain Gang were the best Masters in the chosen field even if that field had nothing to do with their weapons and fighting styles. They attracted attention and brought business to the Gang which made it a high profile guild. They were highly sought after. They went inside the guild hall and to Andrew.

"Steven wants a renown mission."

Andrew cocked an eyebrow but checked the screen behind the bar that cleared Steven to go on Renown Missions and told him the ones the man could go on.

"Bunnies and Carrots is free."

"Roberts doing that." Steven said, "He got kicked down to Barrier Student so it'll probably take awhile."

"hn?" Andrew nodded typing on another screen to confirm. "Yes, I see that, Chain forgot to enter it. Very well...Brain needs some Tin Ore and doesn't want to get it himself. You will earn five renown for this mission."

"I accept." Steven said, with a nod.

"Let it be known you can't use Guild Facilities until you have Renown level 80. " Andrew said,

"I didn't even know that was an option ." Steven told him honestly.

Andrew nodded and assigned him the quest.

* * *

Meanwhile Jason was watching his brother fuss with Ashley over getting measured for his new clothes. Jason was almost in stitches trying not laugh. Abaddon was at his side. At first the wolf had been growling at him but then he'd won some favor by throwing it some cooked rabbit meat he had . He had been using it during his fight with the Boss wolves to recover HP and had some left over. Now Abaddon was tolerating him at the very least.

"Okay, now you'll make gloves with that leather there while I make your clothes." Ashley told Prince. "I'm supposed to do it but I'd rather do this. Jason , was it?" Jason nodded, "Pull out your compact, go to renown. Go to Chain Gang, go to Renown Mission and accept 'Helping make Gloves.' and get to work."

Jason sighed and did just that . He frowned when he saw he'd only get two renown points for it. But then he got to work helping his brother. Prince seemed happy to help. But didn't seem all that good at the skill. Then again neither was he. He normally didn't waste time on skills like this. It wasn't his type of thing. He soon had a question

"Why are we doing this?"

"We need beginner gloves." Ashley told them. "You two don't look the type to learn this skill on your own so you two are perfect. Get back to work."

Jason rolled his eyes and started again. She was right but Prince seemed to be the type to learn anything if it meant helping someone out. So he was going to spend hours grinding a skill he would probably never use again . Yay.

* * *

Jason was getting rather good at this and would have stayed if he hadn't had to go to work. Honestly he would have. He'd long since completed the quest and learned that he got two renown for every twenty gloves he made. He'd made 100 so he got 10 points. He was already at 15 five more and he'd be able to get one of his brother's staffs. But for now he had to go check in at the Police Station and station himself in the school zone to catch Jess on her way home from visiting her brother and father. So he logged out.

Jess came stomping into Ashley's half an hour later.

"You should stop speeding in the school zone. " Sammy quipped at her.

"Oh, shut up! Those three are out to get me!" she threw herself down next to Prince. "They know I go visit my brother and father every Sunday! They station themselves there just to get me I swear!"

"Look what I did today, sis." Prince pointed to the ever growing pile of leather gloves.

"Uh, I think you need to stop." Jess said,

"I'm out of leather anyway."

"What?" Ashley and Sammy both spun around from their work. "That was a month supply of leather!"

"I'll help get more!" Prince beamed. "YAY! Helping! First thing tomorrow I'll go to the dairy and kill as many cows as you want then I'll tan the hide myself and bring it all back here! YAY!"

"Well, ..." Sammy sighed, "Alright. We can do that. But now how are we going to sell all these beginner gloves?"

"I don't know." Prince shrugged. "It's dinner time we have to go."

Jess laughed as they left.

* * *

"Hey!" Ranis came in as Prince sat down to eat. "I was supposed to close at six right?"

"Right." Prince nodded.

"Oh, good."

"Sorry, I left you so long but I was helping Ashley make gloves. "

"It's okay." Ranis smiled. "I actually like working like this and my mother is always saying that I need to learn more social skills. I'll work whenever you need me."

"I couldn't do that then you'd never have time to work on your inventions. " Prince said, shaking his head. "I'm going to post an add that says we are hiring."

"IS that wise?" Ranis asked. "I mean you just started this shop."

"It's fine. We make a lot of money on these staffs. Besides, sis takes me out to fight monsters a lot so I've got a lot of gold saved up in the bank." he took a bite of his fruit. " I could hire three or four workers and still be fine. If I wanted . "

Jess nodded to Ranis who looked disbelieving .It was true in a short time Prince was rich because of the staffs. This wouldn't be a problem for him.

"Well, if you say so. " Ranis thought. "I know some of the Chain Gang kids that want to make some money helping out. I'm sure you could hire them and they'll work very hard. "

"I'll interview them tomorrow send them to the dairy I'll be working there."

"Okay, sure."

With that she went off to get herself something to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

Prince was up bright and early the next morning and at the Dairy. Abaddon was at his side playing guard dog. A boy was waiting. He couldn't be more than thirteen.

"You Prince?" he asked.

"Yes, " Prince said, letting them into where the cows were. No matter how many they killed they would respawn unless they were sickly ones. "I'm here on a mission so you can either help or stand back and answer my questions."

This was part of the test he had set up for the people interviewing.

"Abaddon, go kill." Abaddon bounded off, "Attack up!" he chanted. "Now why do you want this job?" He asked, "Attack up!" he kept chanting Attack Up as the boy answered.

"To show my parents that I can handle responsibility and so that I can make my own money to buy the weapons and other things I need so that my parents don't have to." the boy answered. So far it was a good answer. "I don't like what they buy me. They says it's what's best for me but I hate it and get teased a lot. I want to buy things I like..."

He was dismissed after going on a long winded tangent about bear blankets. throughout the day Prince yelled Attack Up! while Abaddon fought and kids interviewed.

"Hello." A young boy that looked seven said, he wore a green poofy hat, with a green hoody over it, and green jeans and boots and gloves. He had a staff on his back. It looked old and like a hand me down. "I'm Bobby. Sis sent me."

"Sis?" Prince asked, "You mean Jess?"

"Yeah, she's my real big sister." Bobby said, "Fireball!" his attack hit a cow but didn't seem to faze it. "Fireball! fireball! Fireball!"

The cow still wasn't dead.

"Why'd she send you?"

"She said you were looking for someone to help you watch your stand." Bobby replied, "I'm your guy. Me and Lenny and Glen. He beamed. They should arrived shortly. "

An arrow flew into the cow followed by a glowing dagger. Two more boys appeared. They were dressed the same way . The one with the dagger in all black and the one with the bow all blue.

"Money Vacuum." this allowed Prince to collect all of his money that had dropped into his money bag. It was handy but he couldn't do it for other items yet. "Why do you four want to help?"

"We're new." Glen said, he was in blue. " and want to help out as much as we can."

"We don't want to burden the older players by asking them to train us." Lenny stated next, "So we'll save money for our supplies. "

"Then go train by ourselves on weak monsters until we get strong enough to go on missions." Bobby finished. "Please let us help you with your stand We may be young but we can do it!"

"Okay, I like you guys. " Prince said, "ATTACK UP!" he'd been boosting Abaddon's attack needlessly just to train the skill. He hardly took breaths as such it was already a high skill. "You'll work in a rotation with Ranis. One the week days I 'll require two to three hours after school and after all school work is done. One the Weekends you'll work longer shifts. But you'll alternate and I'll send you your schedules in an PM okay?"

"Alright!" they all high fived. "Go find Ranis and tell her i hired you. I have a lot of work to do here. "

"Can we help?" Lenny asked, "It's just we only started to day..."

"Sure. I'm gathering Cow hides as many as we can. You can keep everything else that falls. "

So with that the team of four and a giant ass flying wolf continued working late into the afternoon.

"Okay, I think that should be enough!" Everyone finished their fights and gathered everything. "A pet egg!" Prince beamed. He hatched it and got a brown cow the size of his palm. "Hi, Bessy ." he petted her "Welcome to my family. " he nuzzled her. He then reached in his pouch and pulled out a strawberry it would be just enough to fill her stomach. "Here eat this. " Bessy mood happily as she ate the food. "Well, come on we must start on the next task."

"What's that?" Lenny asked, in awe over the fact that Prince had two pets. All the kids at school said it was hard to get pets.

"We have to tan the hides turning them into leather. "

With that they went to the Tanner and asked Tanner, yes it was his name and occupation, if they could work for awhile. The man allowed them to.

"This is why we always get way more than we need. " Prince explained when Bobby ruined his first one. "We don't have the skill trained so we have to train it to get better. We are terrible at first so it takes awhile. Don't give up!"

So they worked long and hard and finally had what they needed.

"Now for the last stop on this quest."

"I thought this was the last stop. " Glen said, He was tired and wanted to rest.

"Nope, we have to take these to Ashley and Sammy."

* * *

After that Prince showed the boys to the stall where Ranis was sitting.

"Here's our new help, Ranis they would have come sooner but they decided to help me out." He then held out his cow. "This is Bessy. I won her."

Bessy mood. Chain, Jess, Jason , Steven, Robert and Brian all smiled at how happy Prince seemed at this.

"Oh, Robert's here." he walked over to the man and held out his hand. "Chain said you were getting me carrots."

"Right." Robert grumbled handing over the pack of carrots. "here."

"YaY!" he took them . He quickly rushed behind his stall to the small area he had for his garden behind him was a barren waste land that the Guild wasn't using at the moment. He instantly began planting. "Thank you so much. Now I have a real garden started. " when he was done he stood and pointed his staff. "Rain!" water rained down watering the plants. When it was done he shielded each section. "I can do that for three hours now. Some more training and I'll be able to hold it forever." he picked a strawberry. "Here you go, Bessy."

The cow mood happily eating the small berries.

"If I take really good care of my berries they will get bigger." Prince told Bessy. "Then you'll really like them and they can help you get stronger." he looked at his new employees. "I have a class tonight so listen to Ranis okay?"

"Right!" Bobby, Glen, and Lenny said, and turned to the girl. "Reporting in!"

Ranis nodded.

"Good luck in class today!" she called after them.

"Wait , if he's going to a class then why the heck are we here?" Robert asked.

"I need five renown in order to buy something." Jason shrugged, "I want a staff from brother . I came looking for a mission."

"I have ten renown to go before I can buy something." Steven said, holding out his sword. "Look at it."

Brian tried not to laugh. Steven really did need a new sword.

Prince was attaching his wagon to Abaddon's back.

"Okay, are we ready to take these to Master?" Abaddon barked and Prince climbed on his back he was now the size of a Lion. "Lets move out!"

"Keep and eye on these three." Chain told Brian as he and Jess made to follow Abaddon.

"Will do , boss."

* * *

Today they were finally going to learn to make Stage 3 staffs.

"Bessy needs to get big and strong." prince said, "But I don't want to keep anyone from missions and jobs just to take me outside."

"Then I have good news." Chain said, smoking, "I recently bought a base add on. A monster field. the more we use the field the more it levels up. Right now only level one monsters on the field so it's perfect for the kids to train and you can train Bessy."

"Oh, wow, I'll have to tell the Trio about it." Prince beamed. "They were a good interview and really want to help! " Prince gave Jess a worried look. "Bobby said that he was sis's real little brother."

"He is but you'll always be my little brother too, okay, Prince?" Jess sighed, Bobby was going to get hit upside the head when they got back. "I promise. I'll explain everything to him when we get back."

"Okay." Prince said happily. He didn't even notice that they were being stared at at all. "Master, we're here for another lesson!"

Ae-Ri nodded again he was amazed to see them back for another lesson

"Yes, I can see that." Ae-Ri cleared his throat. They were outside. "and that is Little Abaddon?"

"We've had a lot of training."

"I need to talk to Chain today before we start." Ai-Re said, Chain nodded and followed. Jess and Prince began walking around. U

They came across a girl being attacked by birds.

"Bessy, go!" Bessy charged forward. "Attack Up!" Bessy kicked out with her back legs fighting the birds. The girl was low to the ground almost laying flat and looked like a child. "Little girl come here! Attack Up!"

The girl ran over and clung Prince. Prince kept chanting Attack Up. The girl looked up at him then over to the fighting cow.

"Why you keep casting that?" she asked.

"To train it." Prince explained. " I almost got it to Enhance Mode that's stronger than Up Mode." he shrugged, "Then I'll be able to boost Bessy's Attack even more I'm almost there. Attack up!"

"She's getting bigger." The girl said.

"Yeah, that's because she's leveling up. She's gets bigger and stronger." Prince said, "Attack up! " He cheered, "Finally, i got it. Enhance Attack!" Bessy was getting faster and was now sitting back and shooting chocolate milk from her utters as an attack she hit each one her milk splashes shooting like bullets. Prince kept enhancing her attack . "Come on, Bessy, you can win!"

Finally, all the birds were gone.

"There you go." Prince said, smiling at the girl as Bessy strutted over happily. "You don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Yes, I do." she sobbed,

"Why'd that?" Jess asked,

"Cuse. I summoned them somehow!" she bawled, "I saw a crow and thought that I wanted to play with it and suddenly I'm surrounded by them and they is scaring me."

"You're a Summoner." Jess sighed, as Prince fed Bessy two strawberries and petted her. "You have parents?"

"Nope." she shrugged, "I don't have no clue what's going on. I been living on the streets for long as I can think."

"You'll come with us then." Chain said, "We'll take you to Amata he's a Summoner. Change of plans." Prince instantly had tears in his eyes. Chain cursed himself he wanted to take the boy right there. He was just so cute! "Don't worry." Chain said, gently rubbing his knuckles against Prince's cheek . "Ai-Re is coming home with us so he can teach us and we don't have to come all the way here. But he's really tired so he's resting in the cart okay?"

Prince smiled brightly. That made him happy. He whistled.

"Abaddon." The little girl screamed and more crows appeared.

"Bessy!" His cow was instantly fighting the crows. "Enhance Attack! Enhance Attack! Enhance Attack! Enhance Attack!"

"What is that?!" the girl cried hiding behind Jess.

"That's just one of Prince's pets." Jess explained, "His name is abaddon. It's okay he wont hurt you. " Jess petted the giant wolf. Abaddon kind of purred. "

Prince was still casting Enhance attack and having fun.

* * *

When they arrived back everyone stared. Bess had grown and was the size of a calf . The Ai-Re was in the cart and the girl was clinging to Prince as they rode on Abaddon's back.


	11. Chapter 11

Bobby was frowning and rubbing his head as he Lenny and Glen came upon the booth the next morning. Jess had hit him a good one when he'd logged in today. Apparently, she had a mission to go on and he was to inform Prince and apologize for telling him that he, Bobby was Jess' real little brother because it had hurt Prince's feelings.

Prince was sitting there talking hyperly to Ranis while feeding his pets.

"Boss!" Bobby called, catching Chain, Jason, Robert, and Steven's attention as the Trio ran to Prince. "Boss, sis says she's going on a mission and will be away for a few days."

"Okay, then." Prince smiled, "Because we have our own mission."

"We do?" Lenny asked. His eyes getting big.

"We sure do and it's the same mission." Prince told them. "Chain got a new Guild Upgrade a Monster Field right now it only has lvl 1 monsters. Chain is giving all four of us the mission of lvling the monster Field up to 10 by the end of the week. If we do we get cool rewards!"

The boys cheered.

"But what about Ranis?" Glen said, Ranis was sitting behind the stall reading some kind of book. "Is she coming?"

A girl walked up.

"Hello, and welcome." Ranis said, not even looking up. " Please browse until your heart is content but remember you cannot buy unless you have 20 renown. To get renown please go see Andrew at the bar in the guild hall. "

The girl rushed off.

"She's become an NPC." Prince said , scratching the back of his head. "She wasn't even scheduled to work today but she was here when I came in. I think she's forgotten that I hired you three."

"OH." they chorused. "We understand."

"I'm not saying your fired I'll talk to her later." Prince said, "But for now we have to go see Andrew too."

* * *

Chain sighed and put a call in to Rich to talk to his daughter who seemed to be working on auto pilot. The four boys had run off with Bessy and Abaddon, who was no longer allowed in the Guild Hall, because he was so big. Everyone was wondering how he lvled up to 90 so fast but no one could figure it out. Except for Chain.

He had logged off after making sure Jason's trio would be away from his guild and was now relaxing in his pod. He'd hacked Abaddon and changed it's stats so that it lvled up faster. Of course pets could be gotten that lvled up fast but they were rare as hell. He did not do the same for Bessy but he was giving Prince an animal farm to keep his pets in . It'd be small at first but if Prince took care of it it would grow. The Farm itself was like the Monster Field it lvled up but instead of fighting monsters you had to take care of your pets and maintain the farm for the quest.

The other three well, money and weapons always went over well with new players. He rubbed his head and glanced around the room everyone was logged in . He had a headache but wanted to watch Prince some more. Right now he was cursing Huston.

* * *

Prince was held on to Huston's hand. His eyes watering and he was rubbing them. The Trio shared a look. Prince had gotten lost leading them to the Monster Field they'd gotten lucky that Huston had been around. He'd been talking to Tasha who was also walking with them.

"Well, it's only fair that they got lost." Tasha laughed, Huston had been flirting with her and this time had been winning their on going battle when four distraught boys, a huge ass flying wolf and a cow had shown up looking for the Monster Field. "we just got the upgrade."

"I'm surprised they missed it!" Huston growled, leading Prince back to the Garden. Dennis was frowning.

"I'm not happy about this!" Dennis growled, " You there, Blue boy, get in my garden and kill those damn monsters right away and I'll give you this nice long bow I found. "

"I'm on a mission." Glen said, he looked at the tearful Prince. " But I want that bow."

"It's part of the mission." Prince said, "I need one of you to go find Athos for me. "

"I'm faster. " Lenny said, "But ...uh...whose Athos?"

"Just go to the Guild Hall and yell Athos as loud as you can and tell him I'm need him." Prince said, "He should be at the Poker table."

"I'll go." Tasha giggled, "You guys go kill the creatures."

* * *

Prince cast shields on the whole garden then used his windball spell to help the Trio and Bessy fight after yelling Enhance Attack about 30 times. Abaddon was at the gate blocking it and chewing on a giant slab of some kind of meat that would raise his defense that Dennis had tossed him. Prince was taking that as payment for his helping.

"Drive them that way." Prince yelled, "Past the pumpkins. That area just beyond it is not part of the garden."

"Right!" The trio chorused.

"Athos , " the man had arrived, "When we get them on the other side of the patch please cast a permanent shield to stop them from getting in, please."

With that they ran after the monsters chasing them back toward the monster field. When they were there Athos cast the shield.

"It'll only protect up until lvl 20." Athos told them. "I'm more offensive."

"Thanks!" Prince called.

"I love that boy." Dennis beamed, "as a brother." he rushed suddenly feeling a murderous intent on him. Sure enough Chain was standing behind him breathing down his neck. "or a friend . He's just so helpful and loves my garden as much as I do."

"You need to get to court don't you?" Chain said, in a dangerous voice. "Like right now?"

"R-Right." Dennis swallowed, He grabbed a light weight dagger with a black aura, a long bow and a ring. "Give this to the trio. Abaddon's already been payed. "

With that he logged out.

"Abaddon's not helping." Huston said, looking at the huge wolf knawing away. "What the hell is he eating?"

"I don't want to know." Tasha said, suddenly raising a Stave. "HEAL, TRIO!"

Bobby, Lenny, and Glen froze for a second looking toward her.

"HEY!" Prince yelled, sending wind balls to protect them. "She's a Bishop now get back to work!"

"Right!" the three went back to attacking. "Sorry!"

Tasha giggled.

"I wasn't going to get involved, but he can only heal them one at a time."

"He needs practice. " Huston said, rolling his eyes, "Besides , the thief can learn heal at lvl 2."

* * *

Prince heard that. Glen was standing next to him when he heard the constant beeping that signaled a level up.

"Everyone cover Glen so he can lvl up!" Prince yelled, "He can learn Heal."

They quickly did as told and Glen quickly chose the Heal ability.

"Got it!"

"Good!" Prince yelled, "Now cover Lenny!"

Lenny fell farther back lowering his bow and dished his points out. When he was done they covered for Bobby who did the same.

"Prince isn't only a Bishie he's also smart!" Tasha squealed .

"HEAL!" Glen yelled, as Bobby got hit by a rabbit. "Bobby!"

"Heal, Bessy!" Prince called.

Bessy ignored everyone and just kept fighting.

"Shield , Glen!" A shield appeared around the small boy, "Shield, Lenny, Shield , Bobby!"

* * *

They spent the day fighting the creatures. They stayed there until Chain yelled that it was dinner time. They quickly ran over and got their rewards for saving the garden.

* * *

Prince woke in the real world to Tasha removing his visor. He could remember more of his past but not much and it was all from when he was little . But for some reason he really didn't like being here in the real world. He liked being in the Game. Chain was waiting for him so he took the man's hand and clung to his arm.

Chain cursed himself and his hormones. NO! he would not touch Prince. He glanced over at Prince and was shocked.

"Prince, don't take this the wrong way but how do you have your staff with you?"

Sure enough when everyone in the bar turned to see Prince had his staff.

"I don't know but I feel better with it . " Prince said, reaching back and touching it. "Can I go back in the game now, Chain. I don't want to be out here. I don't like this place. "

"It's okay, we're here to protect you. " Chain said, softly. He sat Prince down at a table that mimicked the one Prince always ate at in the game. He sat some fast food down on the table . "Here , I ordered some food that you can't get in game. " Chain cursed his little Prince was on the verge of tears again. "It's alright."

"Hey, can I join you?" it was Lance. He spun a chair around and sat . "Jess is on a mission and I'm bored . "

"It's you!" Prince said, sipping his shake.

"Not you." Lance growled, "I'm Lance. Chain's big brother."

"Sis' boyfriend." Prince declared ,

"Yeah, I'm that too."

"Play ball with me again after dinner, sis' boyfriend!"

"No." Lance snapped, biting into a burger. "Act your age!"

"But I never got to play as a kid!" Prince cried, "I was too sick."

Lance sighed at the harsh kick he received from his younger brother.

"How about I take you with me tomorrow when I go see the real Glen, Bobby and Lenny?" Lance counter offered.

"Why are you going to see them?" Chain asked, confused. Lance hardly headed over that way. It was the rich part of town and they all tried to avoid it because they got followed around by Jason's cops everytime they did. Stupid gated community.

"The man wanted Jess to take Bobby his tournament because he has to work but Jess is on a mission so I'm going. "

"YAY!" Prince cheered, "I'll get to meet the Trio!"

People chuckled at him.

* * *

Prince was riding on the back of Chain's motorcycle his staff was wrapped on his back. He clung in a death grip. They were following Lance's car . Suddenly, sirens and lights pulled both over.

"You guys again?" A cop asked, "Why are you here this..."

"Jason!" Prince cried waving to one of the cops. "Jason! Can you make these these guys go away? I want to meet the Trio!"

"Brother, ?" Jason asked running over. "Move away!" the two officers did. "Hey, brother, what are you doing up here?" Jason glanced at an annoyed Lance and an indifferent Chain both wearing black leather cuts with the chain gang noose on the back. "I thought you'd be in game doing your mission."

"Oh, I will , " Prince smiled, "But Chain and Sis' boyfriend..."

"MY NAME IS LANCE!"

"are taking me to see the Trio!" Prince beamed, "We have to go because they have a tournament to get to."

"Oh, sure." Jason nodded, "Just make sure the guys don't speed in the school zone again."

"Okay." Prince smiled, "See you later, Jason."

"See ya, brother." Jason said, "let them through."

They were on there way again Chain smirking at Prince. They were soon off . They finally pulled into a driveway. Three boys came out and got into Lance's car. Then they were off to the school . Lance and Chain didn't speed mostly because the place was crawling with cops. They were soon lined up on the sidelines it was really a sports day.

Prince stood with his head cocked to the side the boys were in their signature colors.

"Little bro 1,." Prince said, pointing to Bobby. "Little bro 2." he pointed to Glen. " and little bro 3." he finally pointed to Lenny. "I'm big bro."

"GOT IT , BOSS!" they chorused.

"No , I'm big brother."

"Okay, Boss."

"You three, are so..." Prince was suddenly hugging all three of them. "SO CUTE!"

"Thanks, Boss!" they chorused.

The teachers cleared their throats getting everyone's attention the games had began.


	12. Chapter 12

"GO, LITTLE BROS!" Prince was cheering loudly. Bobby, Glen and Lenny were preforming better than ever today. "GO LITTLE BROS!"

"Why are they, bros?" Jason mumbled his whole police force hearing him. "I'm his bio brother and he doesn't call me that!"

Chain looked over and smirked at him evily putting his hand on Prince's head. Jason's fists clenched along with his teeth. Chain leaned down and whispered something into Prince's ear. Prince looked confused for a moment then turned to face Jason beaming and waved. Jason smiled back, a little stiffly because he was still fighting anger and jealousy and waved too. With that Prince went back to cheering on the trio.

"he doesn't get it." Steven sighed, "Prince is so naive."

"Your brother's name is Prince?" the Police chief , a woman asked.

"No, his name is Jax. " Jason sighed, "The Chain Gang just call him Prince because he lost his memory and couldn't remember anything when they found him. He still doesn't remember much. It's why he doesn't come home because to him right now their place is the only home he actually knows. "

"Poor kid." A man said, "Do they know what happened to cause it?"

"I didn't ask for details but now I'm curious myself. " Jason sighed.

"According to Jess she was watching the camera's when Prince came over the fence." Steven explained. "She said, it appeared that some guys were chasing him. I'll ask her to see the feed."

"You can't." Steven jumped a foot of the ground. Prince was standing in front of him. "She's on a mission until the end of the week. You'll have to ask Brian and he'll have to clear it through Chain."

"How do you do that?!" Steven cried , "Just appear like that?"

Prince cocked his head to one side.

"Is that your game staff?" Robert cut in.

"Huh?" Prince nodded, " Yeah, it came out of the game with me."

"Why?" the trio was suddenly there. This time it was Robert who jumped. Prince was already teaching them bad habits.

"Cause ...I think it was cause I don't feel safe in real world." Prince said, thinking. "I feel at home in Game and uneasy here. So it came with me. "

* * *

Lenny was taking part in the final event of the day. Archery. His bow and arrows were of course school regulated. He stood with the others ready to go when suddenly the targets were all knocked over and a wolf appeared.

"FIRE!" Lenny yelled, The Archers all opened fire. Half the arrows didn't even reach the target. "It's and Earth Wolf! Our arrows wont do anything! Retreat!"

The kids scattered.

"Damn it!" Robert said, "Your turn." he pushed Prince forward. "You've got an In Game weapon. Try using your magic."

"K."

Prince walked to wear Lenny was helping a girl to her feet. His staff suddenly appeared in his hands. His armor appeared on his body.

"Well, that's good." Robert said.

"His armor is resistant to fire only." Chain informed.

A grunt and Robert was falling to the ground. Jason had hit on the head with his police issue gun.

"Boss said he went to the Enchanter and had an Earth Enchantment put on it." Bobby said, looking up at the adults. "He said that Ashley said it was a good idea and would really boost his defense. He got it for his whole outfit. "

"I don't know who this Enchanter is but I could kiss her." Steven sighed, in relief.

"I'd rather you didn't. " Bobby's teacher said, she pulling a cut out of her gym bag and putting it on. Then checking over a gun. She handed over the permit and paper work with out being asked. "I gave him standard Earth and Fire Enchantments. "

* * *

Prince stood stubbornly in front of Lenny and the hurt girl.

"Heal!" He touched his staff to the girl and her ankle healed. The two quickly ran off to Chain because Lenny had lead the way. "I want...ABADDON!"

Chain, Steven, Lance, the teacher and Jason sweat dropped. Abaddon had appeared in all his massive glory and was standing in front of Prince ready to fight.

"Wow, it worked." Prince said, "Abaddon, use your Lightening Claw to crush that Earth Wolf!"

Abaddons' front left paw began glowing and sparking with Lightening as he brought it down to crush the other wolf. Prince ran out to see what it had dropped.

"Good boy, Abaddon." Prince said, petting his wolf. "Return to the Game!"

The Power Gem began glowing and Abaddon vanished. He gathered up the fur , and pet egg. He must be really lucky. He then ran back to the others. He was no longer in his armor just his normal clothes and his staff was once more on his back.

"Look what i got!" he cheered.

"I swear it's his luck stat." Chain mumbled , "It must be incredibly high."

"No doubt." Jason agreed. "Don't hatch it!"

Too late . A wolf made of rock was now sitting in the palm of Prince's hand.

"How do you propose getting that thing back to the Game World?" Lil asked.

"The same way I sent Abaddon back, teacher." Prince gave her an innocent look. "and your name will be Makoce it means Earth. "

His new pet barked at him.

"Can we pet it?" The trio asked and was soon petting Makoce.

"I'm tired now. " Prince said, "Using magic here really wore me out. "

"How were you able to use your magic here and how the hell did that Earth Wolf get into the real world?" Lance asked, "Trio in the car now!" the Trio ran to the car and piled in the back seat. "Prince get in the front seat we don't want you falling off of Chain's bike because you fell asleep on the ride."

"Okay." Prince said, yawning. "Come on, Makoce. I can't wait to introduce you to Abaddon and Bessy. "

"You have another of those giant pets?" The Chief cried.

"No, "Prince mumbled , "Bessy is my Chocolate Milk cow. She's still a low lvl so she's really small but she'll grow up soon."

In the car Prince buckled his seat belt and put his visor on. As everyone watched his staff and Makoce vanished.

"That settles that." Lance said, with a nod. "You two clean up here."

With that he drove off. Leaving Chain to complain that he was the Leader of the Gang not his brother.

* * *

Prince stood in the monster Field introducing Bessy and Abaddon to Mokoce when the trio appeared. Everyone got to work lvling up the Monster Field they learned that lvling it up was hard work and they were mostly just lvling themselves up but they were okay with that. Prince also learned that he lvled his shield up more when he used it on people but where as a shield cast on his plants lasted four hours , he'd found that out earlier, one cast on the boy's only lasted as long as the HP for the shield lasted or five minuets. He began casting the shields over his pets to and found it was the same with them. He had a lot of work to do and this was the perfect place to do it.

Bobby was training his fireball apparently imitating Prince and Heal but also upping everyone's attack. Glen was using his new Black Aura Dagger. It could drain life from someone or something and use it to heal himself. Brian said it had other effects but he was too low level to use them and to come back when his dagger skilled leveled up to 10. Lenny was training Fire Arrow.

"Lenny!" A girl came running toward them Dennis behind her . Lenny shifted a bit at the glare he was getting when the girl hugged him. "Lenny, I want to train with your team."

"Okay." Lenny said, "Uh, hello, Mr. Gardner."

"Dennis , why are you glaring at Little Bro 3 like that?"

"Because that girl is Lyn my niece and she's been begging me to find Lenny for her since she arrived twenty minuets ago. "

"That's the Archer girl from your school." Prince said, as he noted the girl didn't have archery equipment but a small short sword. "Why are you using a sword then?"

"I've been trained in swords since I could walk." Lyn said, "We are part Japanese but grew up here in the U.K. My grandfather taught me swords I learned archery because Lenny is my best friend." Lenny blushed. Lyn was in red. "From today I'm part of the Trio!"

"Then we're not a Trio anymore." Bobby sighed, "We'd be ..."

" A Quad?" Prince wondered. "Well, whatever. We've got work to do. Dennis, go away. I'll keep an eye on Lyn and three of us can heal so she'll be okay."

Dennis stomped away he was not happy. He was over protective of his niece. Now he would have to explain to his brother why Lyn suddenly wanted to spend time in the game at night and why she was at the Chain Gang Guild Hall when she was. He wasn't sure how this was going to go but he was betting he was really going to hear it. But then again Lenny wasn't part of the Gang or even affiliated with it. Only Bobby was affiliated with it because of Jess. He just got to hang out here because it was impossible to separate the three boys maybe he could explain that to his brother.

* * *

Lyn hadn't been lying she was great with a sword though since she was new her skills were weak so they had to keep healing her . It normally fell to whoever was closest at the time or whoever noticed she needed healing first. Lenny did his best to cover for her. Lyn was soon acting as a functioning member of the former Trio guessing their moves as well as they guessed each others. It was clear she was accepted by them.

Prince turned when he heard his name being called. It was Rich.

"Yeah?" he asked. "What's up does Ranis want the day off?"

"Want? No." Rich said, "She's fine. I need you go to go chop some wood for me. "

"Sure." Prince beamed. " Guys, Keep working I'm going on another quest I'll be back when I'm done!"

They all gave him fearful eyes. He healed them better than they healed themselves.

"Bessy, Makoce , stay here and help the Quad okay?" the two pets nodded and got back to work. Abaddon was batting at the annoying little creatures when they got to close and woke him up. "You'll be fine. Bessy, can heal you. She just learned an ability called Milk Drink. Yell it at her and she'll squirt you. Before it touches you it will vanish and you'll be healed. Gotta go now!"

Prince found himself in the same place where he went to get wood for his staffs . He found the tree that Rich had told him about and got to work. Rich was going to teach him more carpentry skills today. Nothing much just how to make a wooden chair. He had been told that people could buy houses in theis game and that they could make furniture for those houses. So hear he was working a away and he didn't mind one bit. His compact kept beeping as he worked. He could feel someone watching him finally he stopped and looked around he couldn't see anyone. He got his compact and was shocked to see that he could learn a new fire skill. Fire Axe. It sounded cool and useful. He could also learn a new ability Telekinesis. He could make things float and move them with his mind. He put his axe away and got his staff wondering if this was going to make things go a lot faster.

"Fire Axe!"

A Fiery axe appeared and cut into the tree four timber fell on to the ground. He was amazed. He'd only been getting one. He quickly began casting it over and over again then training his Telekinesis by making the timber move into piles he even made them float around to train that. But using both really exhausted him. He started using his blue potions. Finally he was done. He packed everything up except for a smile pile which he floated in front of him with his hand out so he could train the skill even more.


	13. Chapter 13

Prince was informed that he was going to be forced to remain a certain amount of time in the real world each day. Today when he came out he had his compact with him along with Makoce . That made him a little happier it really did. Until he got a call, Jason had sent him a cell phone with Lil, from Bobby saying that they needed him at the school because monsters had appeared.

He ran outside yelling at people what was going on.

"Abaddon!" Abaddon appeared and he climbed on his back with Makoce secure in front of him. "Fly!"

Abaddon took to the air and flew where Prince told him to go. Prince was discovering that he could use all of his powers from the game in his world so he was Tracking the Quad. They covered a lot of space in a short time.

* * *

"It's Abaddon!" Lyn yelled pointing up. Everyone looked up to see the giant wolf heading toward the ground. "It's Boss!"

"Shield !" Glen felt grateful . The Quad had focused on feeling how Prince had felt when he'd gotten his weapon in the real world and now had theirs as well and their compacts. Abaddon landed and Prince jumped off. "Makoce! Attack!" The small Earth Wolf shot into battle. "Thanks, Abaddon we can take it from here. Return!" Abaddon vanished. "Listen, you can use all your powers from game here if you have your weapons!"

"Fire Blade!" Lyn screamed as she cut through a bear.

"Fire Arrow!"

"Fire ball!"

"Life Drain!" Glen yelled , a green light flew from the bear to his dagger. He couldn't take much life yet but it would help. "Life Restore!" he felt himself heal. He shot into battle quickly. "Fast Slash!"

"Wind Ball!" Prince yelled, forming a wind ball in the air. "Rapid Fire!"

Wind Balls began firing one after another into the onslaught of Bears.

"When did boss learn that?" Lenny asked, "LYN!"

"Shield!" Lyn's eyes got big the bears paw had been stopped by the shield but she hadn't seen the paw coming at all. She slashed yelling out her attack and the paw fell to the ground. Her whole body was shaking."It's okay, I'll protect you, Lil' sis!"

Lyn got to her feet nodding. She charged forward, jumping around to avoid being hit as best she could. All her, limited, game experience coming back to her.

"Lightening Pulse!"

Lyn skidded to a stop a green haired girl was standing close by wearing a cut and holding her hand out it had some sort of device on it.

"RANIS!" Lyn cried, out. The Chain Gang had arrived and were looking at the quiet girl in shock as well. "Thanks!"

"Keep going!" Ranis called, "Together you and I should be able to handle this one."

"Right!"

They boys all exchanged a look.

"How is it they have weapons?" Steven wondered firing his side arm at the monsters. "This gun is doing nothing."

"Lightening Scroll!" Jason yelled, slashing a scroll at a bear and electrocuting it. "Brother , told us the answer yesterday. I was hoping for my game guns but I got my stock of scrolls instead."

"Well, at least one of us can fight. " Steven sighed, "Hey, that's the girl that runs Prince's stall."

"Her name's Rains. " Lil sighed, "She's 14 and already graduated from collage." she watched the two girls team up and smiled faintly her daughter had never felt the need to do this before. But then she'd never had friends before either. "Why did he recall the giant wolf?"

"So they could have some fun." Chain replied,

Jason was helping Glen while Bobby and Lenny teamed up and Prince worked with Makoce. Slowly they were beating back the bears.

"HEAL!" Prince yelled, "Shield! Shield! " Ranis and Lyn were thankful they'd both just gotten hurt. "That's our bear gone. Go help Ranis and Lyn, Makoce. "

Makoce ran off toward the girls. Prince began casting his shields on the boys, Jason and Makoce then healing. He really needed to learn group heal but he learned that if he maxed out his current heal. He then began casting his upgraded wind spell.

"CAST FIRE!" Chain yelled, "FIRE!"

"Fireball!" Prince yelled, "Rapid Fire!"

Glen threw himself away from the onslaught of fire balls breathing roughly as he rolled to a stop and on to his feet. He put his black Aura dagger away and began throwing his glowing daggers from between his fingers again. They were mana daggers his most basic skill. He began throwing them while moving around.

Finally, all four bears were down and they were gathering the rewards. Everyone gave the meat to Prince who used fire to cook one and tossed it to Makoce who'd grown a lot bigger. The wolf ate happily.

"Our inventory belts!" Ranis cried out. They all looked at each other than themselves. "We're in our armor."

"Good. " Lyn said, putting her winnings in the pouch at her waist. After shrugging the others did the same. "i can't believe they showed up again and why the school?!"

"Maybe because we have our weapons with us?" Bobby offered.

"If that were true I would have been attacked at the station." Jason said, tucking his Lightening Scroll away. "I have my weapon as well. "

"Well, I think this bares more research." Ranis said, "This bares a research project."

* * *

"Chain." Prince pulled gently on his arm. "You told me to tell you if I remember anything."

"That's right." chain said, noting that everyone tensed and that Prince looked on the verge of tears. "What is it ?"

"I'm not human." he sniffled, eyes filling with tears. He clung to Chain's arm. "I'm an NPC a nano bot. Father told me what I was when I was 3 I just remembered. "

"You are human to us!" The Quad cried.

"Me too!" Ranis said, grabbing his hand . "You and the Quad are my best friends. !"

"You are human to all of us." Jason told his brother.

"All of the Gang sees you as human too." Chain told Prince wiping the tears from the boys eyes. The Gang that was there was nodding. "It's okay. We've known from the start." Prince looked up at them. "When you first came to us you were in bad shape here in the real world. We did some scans and discovered the truth. I had all my best people remove the virus inside you and upgrade your body so it was more stable. Then Hue came up with an idea to get your memory back we've been running that program every night when you log in. Jess knows as well. None of us care."

Prince smiled a tear filled smile.

"Then do you know who my mother is. "

"Yeah. We'll talk about that later." Prince nodded.

"So you upgraded it?" Jason was suddenly right in front of Prince with his scroll out ready to fight. Guns were drawn and pointed at a man who looked like Jason. "It looks shorter."

"HE!" Jason yelled, "Brother is a he!"

"It's just a toy I built you when you were little." James scoffed he had people with him that looked like they worked for him. He waved his hand dismissively. Jason clenched his teeth. "Now how did you upgrade it with out the original design?"

"That's need to know." Chain scoffed, "and you don't need to know."

"Prince!" Jason said, glancing back at his brother. "Call for Abaddon and take your friends home with you! Go now!"

Prince looked up at Chain who nodded with out looking at him. He let go of Chain's arm.

"Abaddon!" his wolf appeared. "Makoce, return. " Makoce vanished. "Okay, girls first."

He had Abaddon lay down then helped everyone on then climbed on himself.

"Hold on tight!" He called. "Abaddon, fly home!"

Abaddon took to the air and flew back toward the complex.

* * *

"So it is true." James asked in a bored tone. "The game is coming to life. "

"That's right!" Chain growled, Part him couldn't believe that after seven years he was once again standing shoulder to shoulder with Jason united in a common cause once more. Those had been some of the best years of his life. "and it's nothing my team did! So you would have had to known this was going to happen!"

"Of course." James laughed, "I figured it would happen eventually after I tore that world from this one."

"What?" Jason asked, "You separated the two worlds? How did you do that?"

"I'm a very powerful magic user . " Jason laughed, "It's why I made magic so weak in the game so no one would pick it. But over the years the magic has come alive again and become stronger and stronger in the game and it is flowing over to here. The Magic users are now among the strongest in the game. The magic released by the game now is breaking the barrier I once cast to separate the two worlds they are once again becoming one. Now that it has entered that world once more it wont belong now."

"Why is that?!" Jason yelled, "What does Prince, my brother , have to do with this?"

"I made him the key." James laughed, "Did you not scan that virus?"

"We're working on it." Hue said, in response to the question. "I've almost got it cracked. " Brian was nodding rapidly. It was their main mission since Prince came. "But if it's true and Prince went in to the game the first time with it still in his body then it would have unlocked part of the barrier before we removed it on to our data server. " he was thinking out loud again. " If that's so why don't I just download it in to the game mainframe and unlock it giving everyone back what they lost. "

"Does that mean the NPC's are actually people who got trapped in the separating of the worlds?" Robert asked, getting caught up. This was too technical for him but he'd seen the way Prince interacted with them. "Is that why they seem ...so...alive?"

"Good question." Brian said, "I would assume so and that would also explain why Prince sees them as real people because he in turn is one of them that was brought to this world. He literally belongs to that one so he feels more comfortable there. "

James cocked an eyebrow. He had underestimated just how smart these people were.

"Question!" Jason cut across. "Why? Why did you separate our worlds?"

"To prove I could." Jason laughed, "This world is much better . Don't you think? We never would have advanced this far if we had kept it how it was. We'd still be primitive."

"Yeah, " Hue was on his phone. "Good, now Ranis listen very carefully to what I'm going to tell you to do. " He had a tablet in his hand. "Now that you are in the lab take a seat in my pod it's the second one on the right hand side of the main one. " he watched her do it while the others made to sit in the other pods. Prince claimed Chain's. "Good, now enter the disk into the pod and hook it up to Prince's visor. " Ranis made quick work of that. "Download the program on the disc in to the visor . " It didn't take long. "Now Prince enter the game!"

suddenly the world shifted around them and they were standing in the middle of the Main city of the game.

"What the hell did we just do?!" Ranis screamed.

"Come back to us and we'll explain!" Hue laughed, "That was way too easy." he hung up to see that he was getting glared at. "I was curious to see if it would work and besides now our world is once again whole..."

"We're not glaring at you because you did something we were all going to do." Chain sighed, "You let the brats in my control room!"

"Look out below!" Abaddon landed.

"That thing is so fucking fast." Steven said, helping get everyone down. He dashed away when Abaddon tried to bite his head off. "Right you still don't like me do you?"

James was fuming and let his displeasure be known as he ranted and raved.


	14. Chapter 14

Prince felt much better here now he really was human. It was the day after the merge and he and his friends had finally finished Chain's quest. Chain had smirked at them telling them how glad he was. He gave out money, armor for Ranis, a weapon each for the Quad and Prince got his animal farm right behind his garden and stand. He happily tended to it using his money to buy food for his pets and cleaning the farm.

chain had found that his control room was in tact and he could still hack into the monsters and monitor everything he just couldn't hack the NPC's anymore because of course they weren't NPC's anymore. He supposed he was fine with that. It meant he could still spoil his Prince rotten.

Ai-Re was feeling better. He had felt on Death's door when it was the game world. James had explained that the NPC's died to keep the game running. Now everyone would live out very long lives but sickness was still a thing and you could die early. If you died in battle you could respawn but even James didn't know the limit to that. James and his crew had vanished after that.

Jason , Robert and Steven started their own Police Force in the City with the Queen's blessing. They already had fifty people working with them.

* * *

Today though Prince was trying to find someone to help him take his group on the Newbie quest. Chain had locked himself away and Jess wasn't do back for another two days. Everyone else refused. So he took them himself .

Chain had made it so pets could shrink and grow when needed because Abaddon was big that he scared people when they went walking around town. So Abaddon, the flying wolf, was flying beside them as they walked. What they hadn't expected was to be detained and taken to the Police station as soon as a police office saw their cuts, Chain had given him, Prince, and the Quad them . They weren't wearing their armor for some reason it would only appear when they were in battles .

"Chief!" the officer said, as they entered the station. "These kids were out by themselves. According to the request from the Chain Gang these kids are to be treated as protected citizens and aren't allowed out without guards. If they are they are to be brought here."

"HEy!" Prince cried, as he looked at the request on the screen they were being shown. "I'm 18! I'm not stupid I brought Abaddon to protect us!"

"Wow they're really taking our protection seriously." Lyn said, "No , look it says any kid in a Chain Gang cut but specifies us and gives pictures and stats of every kid from the Chain Gang."

"Chain's really going over board. " Prince huffed, "Jason we don't need babysitters."

"Sorry, but I can loose all my renown with the Gang if I don't adhere to this request." Jason said, "Just because the three of us have renown doesn't mean we've moved up from Neutral standing with the Gang. I don't want to loose that standing besides you're my brother. Now what are you guys out doing today?"

"The Newbie quest." Prince sighed, " I didn't want to burden anyone who didn't need to go on the quest so I thought I'd lead them on my own."

* * *

Jason nodded thinking, he didn't have anyone that needed the quest of course but...

"I can spare Pete here." He motioned to the guy who'd brought them in. He had some kids of his own who could be taken on the quest. "and his partner mike. But you'll have to put up with two other kids."

"No problem." Prince said, "Pete can watch those two. Mike can watch the Quad and I'll watch Ranis."

Ranis huffed.

"What I don't want you blowing yourself up again. " Prince defended. "Abaddon can watch all of us."

"Fair enough. " Jason chuckled.

The Girl Who Blew Herself Up was infamous around the city it seemed. So everyone would keep a close eye on her if they figured out who she was.

* * *

That's how they found themselves going through the Newbie Quest. Of course Mike was much like Jess and was soon pounding his head on a tree and they had only reached the second quest hunting the wolves. Bessy was working with everyone it turned out she had the stats that meant she would lvl up the slowest of all the pets.

"What the heck are you six doing out here with out guards?!"

Everyone jumped and looked up . Jess was standing in a tree. Below her was a man with shoulder length black hair , onyx eyes, and a hook nose. He looked annoyed. Jess jumped out of the tree landing on her feet. She was suddenly on her ass. Prince and Bobby were hugging her.

"Get off of me!" They quickly backed off and she got up. "Well?!"

"We have cop guards." Bobby said, "We didn't even get of the gates and we were detained. Chain's got a Guard Order for all Chain Gang kids."

Jess looked at the cops.

"You're dismissed. " She quipped, "I'll take over from here!"

"Sis, we're doing the Newbie Quest." Prince informed, "I don't think you want to do that again."

"If I've learned anything from you it's patience." Jess said, waving her hands. "Oh, I'd like you guys to meet our resident Alchemist." She motioned to the hook nosed man. "This is Severus. He's one of us. "

"Hi, I'm Prince. I'm a Helper!"

"Ranis. Tech Fighter!"

"I'm Bobby Magic Student."

"Lenny Archery Student."

"Glen Thief Student."

"and I'm Lyn Sword Student."

Severus nodded at them. The first two were rather famous in the Gang right now and the last four were making a name for themselves. Everyone was calling them the Quad even now. Jason's team had gotten the Trio Title back. Severus was friends with Jason's mother Lily or had been when they were younger. He'd met Prince several times but had been warned that Prince probably wouldn't remember even now that the worlds had become one.

* * *

Severus had agreed to follow them on their quests for the day with Jess. Prince and Jess got asked to do other quests since they'd completed the Newbie ones. The quests were still far below Jess' level though.

Right now the kids were learning to harvest wheat while Prince tilled the garden and Jess repaired a fence. Jess was pounding away with a hammer.

"I'm not good at cooking!" Ranis cried, holding her burnt bread .

"I"m not allowed near the stove or oven." Lyn told Prince. "Mama says I could get hurt."

"Don't worry we're here to make sure you don't." He smiled at her and she nodded, "and Ranis you have to train your cooking skill. I burnt mine the first time too. That's why it says you have to keep going until you get an edible one. Don't give up."

She sighed and went to gather everything she would need to make another batch .

"I finished tilling the garden!" Prince beamed at the woman. "I can make you some new boards for your fence. I have plenty of wood."

"Oh, yes please." the woman Rei laughed, "I 'll give you that chair there if you do."

So with that Prince got to work. Severus was amazed it looked like Prince trained every skill. It was a good practice and Chain had said in the press conference that Guardian Classes would need to do this so that they could help everyone. As he watched he wondered how this child wasn't Lily's. He was so kind and gentle just like she had been. He'd met Jason and the boy seemed to be more like his father but with his mother's sense of Justice. This child reminded him more of Lily.

"Have you tried Alchemy? " he asked, the boy who was working hard.

"No, but can Alchemy teach me how dye clothes different colors? " Prince asked.

"Yes, it can."

"Then I'd like a lesson. "

On the way to this mission they'd passed a clothes store that was selling an outfit that both Ranis and Lyn had stopped to drool over. He'd slipped in and bought the design so he could make it for them. He was going to train his clothing skill until he could make them. He'd ask Ashley and Sammy to help him.

"What colors do you need?" Severus asked the boy.

"Green and Red." Prince replied, "Here's the next one, sis."

"Thanks." Jess took the plank and began adding it to the fence. "I'll need at least six more."

"I'm on it!" Prince beamed, "Rich taught me how to do this."

Severus sat down. He did a bit of wood work himself. He had a vague memory of it being something he and his dad had actually got along long enough to do. He began carving a piece of wood from a chuck of the shavings. By the time they were done with the quests, Ranis blew up a bread oven and was passed so she didn't try to fix it, he'd made a tiny action figure . The kids loved it and asked if he could make one for each of them. This one he gave to Prince as it was an exact replica of him staff and all.

With that they continued their journey through the City on their quest.

* * *

Chain watched them on his monitor from his pod. Cursing that he couldn't hack the NPC's anymore as there were none. He was trying to find a way to hack the main reward system but was finding out there wasn't one . In fact he was having trouble hacking the monsters. Slowly everything was reverting to becoming real even the monsters and even if they would respawn. He'd already noticed that people were forgetting that this used to be a game at all. His own Gang was forgetting. He'd monitored everyone and from the way everyone talked everyone was forgetting the world that James had made real and was accepting this world. He sighed and closed down everything. He set the control room so that all the labs he had under ground including it would disappear as soon as he went upstairs and that no one would remember it and left. He wouldn't need this place anymore he'd just have to spoil Prince the old fashion way.

Chain came out to see that life seemed normal around the Complex. He sat and ordered a drink joining the Poker game.

* * *

"This is hard work!" Lenny said, swinging his pick axe again. "Ugh... at least it's building up my strength so that I can pull my bow harder and send my arrows farther. "

"I'm a Magic User I don't need strength." Bobby wined. "and Lyn's doing better than me!"

Lyn had passed the quest faster than anyone else in the group except for Jess when she'd gone with Prince the first time. Lyn had two huge , and still growing piles, of tin and copper ore.

"Mwhaaaaaaaaa." she laughed, "Just what I need Strength! I'll grind until I can't grind anymore!"

"She's scaring me." Glen said , mildly. Lenny and Bobby nodded sweat dropping.

"I find this manual labor rather interesting." Ranis said, "I'm am contemplating joining the Helper class myself. "

"YAY!" Prince cheered, he'd opted out of this practice to try and make the shirt of the outfit for the girls. "We can all be Helpers and help everyone!"

"She's still scaring me." Glen stated swinging his pick axe again.

Privately Severus agreed but then he'd seen Lily like this before as well. He wondered if he would run into her some time. It had been years. He went back to observing Prince.

"Do you often make clothes?"

"I practice a lot when I help Ashley and Sammy but this design is hard." Prince replied, "But I'll master it no problem!"

Severus chuckled to himself. Now the boy was reminding him of himself. So determined to do something to make a friend happy. He made up his mind. He put himself in a position to be a father figure to Prince. The boy looked like he needed one.

"Prince where are you living right now?" Severus asked, knowing the answer.

"The Guild Hall." Prince replied,

"I have an extra room at my place. Would it be okay if I asked Chain if you could live there?"

"That'd be very nice of you." Prince beamed, brightly. "Thank you."

Severus nodded, that had gone better than he'd thought it would. He swore to himself he'd be the best father he could be to this boy.


	15. Chapter 15

"Prince, please eat your breakfast." Severus sighed, Prince had been living with him for two months now and he'd discovered that the boy had his stubborn days. But otherwise he was good, they never fought except on days like today and even then Severus kept his temper and didn't raise his voice or hit like his own father had done. "Prince , you can go outside after you eat."

"NO!" Prince screamed, "I want to go outside now!" He was on the verge of tears. He was feeling claustrophobic today and wanted to go out. Even though it was raining. "I"m going out!"

Severus blocked the door. He caught Prince by the shoulders and pulled him into a gentle hug. Prince was only now allowing him to do this.

"I'm sorry, Prince. I know you like going outside but I need you to eat first." Severus rubbed his back. "It's okay, you just need to eat."

Prince shook his head he really wanted outside.

"Sleep!" Severus fell to the ground asleep and Prince made a break for it. Running as fast and as hard as he could. Severus was going to be so upset with him now. He heard people calling his name as he ran out the gates and into the city . He didn't know where he was going just that he needed to run because Severus was going to be upset with him.

When he stopped he looked around. A cafe he was starving now that he thought about it. He looked in it looked empty and deserted like no one had been in here in a long time. Except some of the equipment looked brand new. He snuck in and looked around he could fix the chairs and make some tables.

"Who are you?" A man asked, he had brown hair and amber eyes another man stood next to him with shoulder length black hair and coal eyes. "What do you want?"

"Tell you what..." Prince said, "I'll get some materials together and make you a table and chairs and you make me some food okay?"

The men exchanged a look.

"What do you say?" Prince asked, "I'm real hungry and I know a place close to here with good lumber. "

"That place is Chain Gang territory. " The black hair guy spoke.

"Not that place. " Prince said rolling his eyes. "and I am Chain Gang. I know a place my Staff master showed me. So I'll be back in a bit and you cook something for me okay?"

With that he ran off.

"That kid's full of energy." The amber eyed man said, "What should we cook him, Sirius?"

"Dunno." Sirius grunted, "We should see if he's true to his word first."

"He's just a kid, Sirius. " The other man sighed, "If he'll help us I'll gladly feed him."

"Yeah, I know, Remus."

* * *

"Fire Axe!" Ai-Re cocked an eyebrow as he came across the grove where he got his fire wood only to see his star pupil. "I'll cut you some fire wood in a moment, Master. Fire Axe."

"What are you doing here?"

"I found some people that need help and I need to make a table and chairs for them." Prince babbled. "That should be enough." He gathered everything in his pouch using telekinesis. "Okay, now to get Master some fire wood. Fire Axe!"

"That's a handy skill ." Ai-Re laughed.

"Yep. The stronger I make it the more materials I get from the tree." Prince beamed. "It started with just two now I can get ten. It's real real handy . " After just three swings he had taken branches off the tree and cut them into fire wood for his master. "I have to go now Master! I'll stop in for a lesson soon!"

Lessons with Ai-Re were going well he could now make Stage 6 Staffs there were ten stages. So he could almost make staffs that didn't need power gems. But he was still only making them out of wood. He would need even more lessons to learn to make staffs out of different metals . He was also close to being able to learn to make wands and staves. He was so happy about that. His stand was a big hit. It had upgraded to lvl 6 as well. Meaning it was much bigger. It was also very popular.

Prince rushed back to the restaurant and went inside. He was upset to see that they hadn't started cooking. But set right to work on making a table and chairs. It would take awhile. When he was almost done the smell of food reached his nose and his stomach growled loudly. He was working on the last chair at a four seat table. He nodded and stood up setting it with the rest and gathering his scraps. Food was soon laid out. He ate with gusto . The men sat across from him eating .

"What is your job?" Remus asked, "I'm Remus by the way and this is Sirius."

"I'm Prince and I'm a Helper." Prince said, "This place is really run down. Are you two poor? Why don't you go kill monsters? You're cooking is great much better than I get back home. "

"Really?" Remus smiled at the boy. "You live in the complex?"

"Yep. "

"We wanted to open our restaurant there." Sirius sighed, "But they wont let us in."

"You have to gain five renown to be able to get in ..."

"Which they just did." Severus was standing in the door way with Chain, Jess and Hue. "In finding you!"

"I"m sorry I ran off, please don't be mad."

"You swore you wouldn't do it again!" Jess scolded. " You're grounded!" She had her hands on her hips and looked pissed. "Get back to the Complex at once!"

"But..."

"No buts! and No helping!"

At this Prince really did began crying.

* * *

"Jess, that's a little harsh." Severus said, glaring at Sirius and Remus who were on their feet and glaring right back at him. "Look he didn't mean any harm..."

"He should have thought of that before he ran off again!" Jess yelled, She held her hand out and Prince took it still crying. "HOME!"

They vanished. Leaving Severus, Chain and Hue behind.

"Home." Severus vanished as well.

* * *

Prince was so bored. He wasn't allowed to do anything but sit in the corner of the bar for another four minuets he'd been here three hours. Mostly because he'd refused to quit crying. Jess was mean when she wanted to be. She was playing poker and keeping an eye on him.

"Alright, Prince you can come out." She sighed as he smashed into her. "Yes, you are forgiven. " She said, comforting him. "But you still can't help anyone today. You may tend to pets, and work for yourself but not anyone else . You may not even go training . " Prince nodded. "You could however run a few renown missions. "

Prince cocked his head to the side. She quickly explained. From what Prince gathered it would be people helping him. That sounded nice. Jess said today he got to be selfish and he could be whenever he wanted. So he went to his stall and sat finishing up the out fits for the girls. He'd finally gotten everything right and had made the full out fits out of spider silk and enchanted them with the four basic element enchantments he knew. He'd also died them. The shirts would cover the girl's chest, Ranis was flat as a board and Lyn too young to have breasts yet, the shirt had no shoulders but a high collar , the sleeves were not attached to the shirt but were see through and covered from below the shoulder to the wrist. Both girls wanted the short version. So the shorts were short shorts. It had been the sleeves that had taken the longest to make.

"Excuse me." He looked up Jason was grinning at him. "One Renown mission please. "

"Currently you have 35 renown with this Guild." Prince informed, "I'm curious as to why you keep upping it."

"To get in a better relationship with the Gang." Jason sighed, "We'll never be friends but allys would be nice. "

"In order to do that you'd have to get the max renown and move in to Prestige after that you will need to gain Affiliation points..."

"Damn, Chain makes this really hard." Jason sighed , "Oh, well. "

"Your mission should you choose to except it is to gain friendship with Abaddon." Jason sweat dropped that beast hated him. "You must get from "I'm not going to kill you because you fed me." to "I won't kill you because you keep feeding me." " Jason moaned. " The food is provided for you to cook yourself. The better your cooking the better your standing with Abaddon. I'll give you ten renown for this mission."

"That thing is going to kill me. " Jason mumbled, noting that he was being watched by Chain again. "Fine."

He was let on to the Pet Farm. The Farm was big enough for all three, now rather large, pets to roam. Jason began trying different ways off cooking.

* * *

"Boss!" The Quad and Ranis ran up to him two hours later. "You called for us?"

"I have gifts for the girls." He gave them the out fits. "I know it's late but I worked really hard to make them so I hope you didn't buy them yet."

The girls hugged him and quickly went off to change. They came back grinning. They gushed their thanks. Neither of them had bought the outfit.

* * *

Jason cursed as he moved to toss Abaddon another slice of meat. Abaddon had eaten his last ten cooking attempts. He'd gained ten cooking lvls already. This was rather annoying but Abaddon was his brothers pet and he needed to be on good terms with him. According to the status bar his friendship with Abaddon hadn't moved up at all. Damn he needed to think of something. Maybe he'd just train his cooking lvl and hoped that that worked.

* * *

Prince handed out missions all day while he made staffs. Jason was still trying to do his quest come dark.

"Come on , Abaddon, you're just being stubborn!" Jason cried, "I've cooked and fed you for hours. Why won't you let me be friends with you?"

Abaddon sniffed and closed his eyes and snorted. Jason sighed.

"Come on, Abaddon. You're my brother's best friend. Cant we get a long for him?" Abaddon opened one eye grabbed the last piece of meat to eat and padded away. Jason watched the status bar bring him to "I won't kill you because you keep feeding me" range. "Thank you!" Jason called after the giant beast. He then walked back to his brother. Steven was there and obviously trying not to laugh. "It isn't funny! Abaddon has it out for me! I swear it's like he's channeling Chain's mentality towards me."

"No if he was doing that he would have killed you the first time he saw you." Prince said innocently. That earned him laughs from Robert, Steven, Jess, Hue , Lance and Chain.

"True enough." Jason said. "well I least I'm in better standing now. "

"He wont let you ride him yet." Bobby spoke up. "We got to ride on Abaddon and it was really cool!"

"Yeah." Lenny, Glen, Lyn and Ranis chorused.

"I think I'll just keep trying to work up my friendship with him first." Jason told them. "He might just purposely drop me and kill me."

"I"m liking Abaddon more and more." Chain smirked, rubbing his hand into Prince's head to make Jason jealous of how close he was to his brother.


End file.
